Power Rangers: Avian Assault
by Warfare
Summary: Based on Chojin Sentai Jettoman. A New Threat called Count Radige has set its sights on Earth. Led by Taylor Earhardt a group of rangers was assembled to defeat this enemy but an accident endowed six unlikely citizens with their extraordinary powers.
1. Soaring Eagle

Taylor was running through a barren tundra in a place that had been dubbed the Hades dimension. She dashed behind a wilting bush. The extreme heat was causing sweat to pour down Taylor's body from her forehead down her chest; as it hit the ground it evaporated immediately. As she took a swig of the canteen of water she had brought with her, the events that had just transpired flashed before her eyes.

"Miss Earhardt, please come with us." A man in a black suit and tie said sternly. He motioned his partner who looked equally suspicious to Taylor.

"Excuse me but what is this about?" Taylor had asked the men.

"Miss Earhardt this discussion should be continued in private; can we join you in your office?" the man had asked politely. Taylor had reluctantly agreed although something told her she would regret her decision.

In her office she sat before the men behind her desk. She offered them a chair. With blank remarks they accepted her offer and sat down.

"Miss Earhardt we have recently been alerted to an on coming threat." The man on the right had said.

"I don't think I want this conversation to continue until I know who you are and why you are here." Taylor said with a stern look.

"My apologies for my partner he only wishes to expedite the conversation miss." The one on the left said. "We are from the Defense Intelligence Agency. We have knowledge of an on coming threat that requires your special skills."

"My special skills?" Taylor questioned.

"Miss Earhardt we know you were once a Power Ranger." The words from his mouth stunned Taylor.

"You didn't think you could re-enter the air force without getting checked out Miss Earhardt. You were MIA for over two years. I think you can understand our investigation of you." The man had said calmly.

"But that investigation was stopped over a year ago. No charges were brought."

"You misunderstand us Miss Earhardt. We are not here to ask more questions. We are here to request your assistance in a grave matter." The man on the right said.

"You country needs you once again. In fact the world needs you once again." That statement got Taylor's attention. "An inter-dimensional army is said to be amassing an invasion of Earth. This army calls itself the phalanx. A dimensional rift in space has opened on earth. Near a place you call the nexus. A team was sent through to investigate. They have not returned. We need you to find out what happened to them." The man had told Taylor.

"But I am sure you realize I gave up my powers at the end of 2002. Just before I returned to the air force."

"We understand what we are asking you to do. But we would not ask if it was not a grave emergency. You will need to get back your powers if you are to survive this mission."

"There is also one other thing." The man on the left continued, "Should you return from this mission alive you will command a new team of Power Rangers to combat this enemy. We are a part of Project Avian. This project has acquired technology to send you through this dimensional rift. We also are preparing an experiment that should bestow five of the best Airforce officers with Power Ranger abilities similar to your own. When you return from your mission this team will be assembled and be at your command."

The statement frightened Taylor but at the same time she was intrigued to become a Power Ranger again and lead a team against a new evil. Cautiously agreeing to this mission Taylor sought out her old friend Princess Shayla. She asked her to bestow upon her the wild force powers once again. Shayla begged her to call upon her friends to go with here but Taylor had refused. This was her mission and she had to complete it.

Back in reality she saw several faceless creatures erupt from the ground. A hand grabbed her foot. She jumped away from it. She saw herself become surrounded by the creatures in black. "WILD ACCESS!" She shouted pressing the button on the Growl phone. Unsheathing her saber she sliced and slashed the alien creatures. She saw the dimensional rift before her. Her escape was only a few feet away.

However many creatures stood in her way. More creatures erupted from the ground. She stood ready to fight one final battle. But survival seemed unlikely. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the dimensional rift; it blinded the creatures and Taylor. When the light was extinguished Taylor looked up and smiled. Eagle Zord had crossed over to the Hades Dimension. Taylor slashed a few creatures and leaped high into the air the eagle flew under her and she landed on the eagle's back.

"Thanks old girl." She said to the eagle. The eagle turned toward the rift. "Unfortunately we can't leave yet there is one last thing we have to do." She said with firm look out on to the horizon. Beyond that horizon stood a castle a fortress with the power to transverse dimensions. This is what Taylor had discovered. She knew she had to stop it before the invasion came.

Taylor and her Eagle zord went over the horizon, screaming past the armies of the phalanx. The eagle flew over the fortress turned and headed straight for it. Lasers range out from the Eagle's wings. The castle crumbled before them. Explosions erupted from each end of the fortress. Flames exploded behind Taylor and the Eagle as they flew back towards the rift. Creatures raced after her but as she passed through the portal the two leaders stopped.

"Let her go Gorax." The cloaked figure said.

"You're insane Count Radige! We should destroy here for what she did to our fortress!" The cyborg that stood next to him said.

"Let her think she has destroyed us. We will rebuild our fortress. We will let them believe they have nothing to fear and then we will show them what fear really is!" Count Radige lets out a bellowing laugh.

Taylor's zord flew into and landed inside the Sky base. She went right to the men who had recruited her.

"Miss Earhardt. What did you find?" the intelligence officer asked.

"Your team is dead. I managed to destroy their base but I don't think that will stop them. We don't have much time." Taylor explained.


	2. Invasion

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I forgot I don't own power rangers and I suck at making up names so the names of these characters are owned by the writers that created them not me.

Note: This Chapter does contain references of a sexual nature. I don't think it warrants an M rating but just be advised.

* * *

One year later… As Taylor was walking in the Air force military base outside silver hills, a young girl with scarlet red hair ran up to her. The intelligence officer that stood beside Taylor stepped in between them. Taylor waved him off.

"Can I help you?" Taylor asked.

"Commander Earhardt, my name is Kerry Hennessy. I am writing a paper on women in the military for my feminist studies course. I was hoping to use you as my primary source." Kerry showed her nervousness and her eagerness. Both emotions struck Taylor immensely. She saw something in her.

"You've got a lot of guts kid, coming up to me like this." Taylor's words begin to make Kerry more nervous. "But you know what. I think you've a got a spark kid. Here's my card. Maybe we set something up next week." Taylor said and Kerry immediately smiled.

"AWESOME!" Kerry made a little jump into the air. "I mean thank you Commander Taylor. I'll be in touch!" Kerry walks away with a new spring in her step.

The man in black that was with Taylor gave Taylor a stern look. "That was not smart Miss Earhardt. I advise you to cancel that meeting." He said to Taylor. She looked back at him with a scorn.

"Listen here Robert. I am in charge of this mission. You don't tell me what to do. You want me to head up this team you let me do it my way. And as far as my personal life goes you stay out of it; get me!" She said with a scorned look.

"Miss Earhardt. I was assigned here by the Secretary of Defense as your advisor. And I advise younot to speak to anyone. This project is too vital to the Earth's survival."

"Well there are a few things you need to realize. One you have to trust me. Two you are my advisor. I am in Command. Three, its Commander Earhardt to you!" Taylor says looking straight into the eyes of her advisor. He nodded back to her. His fear shined right through his façade. "Now tell me about the recruits."

"Here they are Commander. They are best of the best of the Air Force." He said handing Taylor a folder. He continued to tell her about the recruits that were chosen to be the Avian Assault Taskforce.

As Kerry was walking away gleefully daydreaming about her interview with Taylor. "What will I ask?" She thought. There were so many questions but the biggest answer she wanted was to put to rest a rumor. There was an urban myth that Commander Earhardt had been part of a secret mission during 2001 till 2003. And that is why she suddenly turned up missing in early 2000. Kerry believed otherwise. Kerry believed that Taylor had found the legendary Anamarium that she had read about as a child.

As she was walking she noticed her shoe was untied. She went down on one knee to tie her shoe and as she was tying her shoe, remembering the rhyme her mother taught "Over under, around the tree, slip through the rabbit hole pull and see," A medium size African American student tripped over her foot as he was stepping backwards. The fall caused her to end up on top of him. He smiled.

"Well I would prefer we get to know each other before we start jumping on top of each other." He said never losing his grin. Kerry frowned and pushed up off of him. The boy got up and ran after her. "Hey I am sorry. Can we start over? My name is Eddie. Eddie Baxter." He said extending his hand and catching his breath. Kerry looked at his hand she sighed.

"I'm Kerry. Kerry Hennessy." She replies but doesn't take his hand.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? Thinking of joining the Air Force?"

"No. and that's none of your business. It was nice to meet you but I really have to go. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Hey hold on! I can help. What school do you attend?" Eddie asked dashing in front of her. "Wait I know, The University of Silver Hills."

"How did you..?" Kerry was interrupted.

"It's the only one within walking distance to this military base. I go there too. "

"Oh really? So I see you've wandered away from your tour freshman."

"Hey how did you know I was a Freshman?"

"Lucky guess. I went on a tour of the military base when I was a freshman. They do it every year. Try to lure you in to joining up."

"Yeah. That's why I kinda drifted off. Not the military type."

"I figured."

"So beautiful, Where you off to now?" Eddie's words bring a smile to Kerry's face as she walks away from himcasually. "Hey Wait up!" Eddie yells as he chases after Kerry.

* * *

Later that night two young adults were sneaking around an unattended part of the Military base. The boy of the two cut out a door in the fence with his clippers he had brought. He led his date for the night through the fence, escorting her to a storage depot on the base. The two laughed as they snuck through the base. They went inside the storage area and hid behind some shelves. Guns and munitions were stacked on the shelves near them. The two laugh and begin to kiss playfully. 

The girl suddenly stops. "Wait." She says. "Jess what if someone catches us?" She asks with a worried look on her face.

"Come on Madeline. Baby that's half the fun. Doesn't the risk of getting caught make you all hot inside?" Jess asks with a playful look on his face. He brushes her short, Dark, Curly hair.

"I guess it kinda does." She says smirking. She kisses him on the lips and he begins to kiss her neck.

As the two young people are having their fun a military officer is investigating something he say dash into the storage depot. He opens the door and walks inside. Jess hears the door close and turns his head away from Madeline. He pushes her behind some crates. He motions her to be quiet. The officer sees Jess and walks up to him.

"What are you doing in here boy?" he asks firmly.

"Hey man don't get drill sergeant on me. I'm just here with my girl. The guns make her all hot and ready to go. Just give a few minutes and we'll be done."

"A real quick one aren't ya?" that statement irks Jess.

"Hey don't be a player hater." Jess says coaxing the gentleman. "after I'm done you can have a go."

Suddenly the officer receives a transmission on his radio. "Sergeant Ryan we're ready for you." He acknowledges and turns back to Jess.

"You'd better be gone when I get back!" the Officer scolds. Jess smiles with pride.

* * *

Meanwhile at a local bar several officers are beginning a game of poker when a slender Asian man walks into the bar. He sits down at the table next to a particularly surly officer. "Deal me in." He says to the kid with the cards. He plops several hundred dollar bills on the table and begins to count them. 

"You know how to play this game chinamen?" a drunk officer asks him.

"I think I can manage. By the way the name's Jack."hesays.

"Jack? Ha you look more like a Jap." The drunk officer says his provocation does not phase Jack though. In a way the man was correct both times Jack hasa chinese mother and a Japanesefather.Jack locks his eyes on the waitress bringing their drinks. He winks at her and she smiles back. The cards are dealt and the players begin to play.

* * *

Back at the base the recruits are lined up ready for inspection from Taylor. She looks over them. The man in black introduces each one of them. "Sergeant Richard Ryan the field commander for the team. Sean Gunn the tech officer for the team, specialty explosives. Lt. Emma Johnson one of our best sword fighters. Jason and Teresa Chang the best brother sister team on earth they are martial arts experts. This is the best team in the entire world. I am sure it will be to your liking commander" As the suited man is saying this Taylor is looking over the recruits. She notices something different about them. They are professional no doubt. They have the training and the expertise. They are the best Earth has to offer but do they have the fire? Taylor thought they missed something. The heart of being a ranger was not there. What she saw in her friends. She didn't see it in these recruits. 

"Are we ready to activate the Chroniton reactor Doctor?" Taylor asked the scientist sitting at the console.

"We are ready. The reactor is fully charged and ready to activate."

"Mr. Ryan, are you ready?"

"Always, Commander."

"Then step into the chroniton shower." Taylor orders. Richard steps into the shower. The shower charges and begins to shower Richard with beams of light.

* * *

As the experiment is taking place something crosses the dimensional barrier. Count Radige is sitting behind the helm of his flying fortress. The Castle structure hovers over the Air force base. Catapults are armed with blazing rocks. The televisions all over the world suddenly stop showing their regularly scheduled programs. Even the monitors at the base suddenly freeze. Count Radige's face appears on them all; it is half ancient stone and the other half is youthful a vibrant. A message is broadcast to all corners of the Earth. 

"What did he say Doctor?"

"Three words Commander. Broadcast in all languages and frequencies."

"What?"

"Abandon All Hope."theDoctorsays. Then the attack comes like lightening. The catapults launch and fire rains down on the base. Explosions erupt around the residents of the base. A bad reaction occurs in the Chroniton reactor.

"Commander! The Reactor is about to overload!"

"Can you shut it down!"

"It's too late!" the doctor yells. The Reactor explodes sending a shockwave of bright light through the base. It rips the base in half. Jason, Teresa, Sean, Richard, and Emma are all hit with the wave of unfiltered Chroniton particles. The wave rushes out of the base and knocks the fortress off its axis. It is sent spiraling into the distance. The wave splits into six colored shock waves that are sent into six different directions.

* * *

At a local coffee shop Kerry isworking whenEddie sits down near her."What are you stalking me now?" she asks. 

"I don't stalk." he replies, "I casually observe." A smile comes to his face.Kerry hands him a coffee whenshe is hit by a wave of white light. The light blinds the customers. Everyone is knocked unconscious. Another Yellow wave electrocutes Eddie as he sits atthe counter near Kerry.

A wave of red light and a Wave of blue light engulf Jess and Madeline while they are in the storage room hiding under a steel shelf from the falling debris. They regain consciousness. "What the hell just happened?" Jess asked.

"I don't but we'd better get out of here." Madeline suggests.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jess replies.

At the poker game Jack is cleaning house. He smiles with pride at the officers as he just took all their money. He gathers his winnings and walks over to the waitress. "Hey beautiful. Buy you a late dinner?" he asks. She agrees and as they walk to the door they are stopped by a large Air Force Officer. He demands his money back.

"Give me back my money you Jap! You cheated!" The statement does not phase Jack. It was probably the truth but that would not stop Jack. The surly officer throws a punch but it is caught by Jack. He throws the ruffian with a judo type throw over his shoulder. The ruffian's friends join the fight. Jack blocks their blows and attacks them. Kicking one nearly taking his head off and punching another in the gut. Suddenly the entire room with knocked down by a black wave of energy. It covers Jack with black light. It saps his strength and gives him a shock. He falls to the ground.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Avian Assault: After nearly surviving Count Radige's attack, Taylor Recruits find they cannot morph.

"Why isn't working?" Richard asks as he presses the button on his morpher.

Can the Avian rangers get thier morphers to work before Count Radige attacks again find out next time on Power Rangers Avian Assaut!


	3. The Power of 5 Pt 1

As we return to our story the Airforce base has been just ripped in half by the explosion and the waves of chroniton particles. Taylor pushed off some debris that had fallen on top of her and looked around. She saw the recruits gathering themselves.

"Is everyone all right?" She asks Richard.

"Yes Commander all the rangers are here and unharmed." He answered.

Suddenly a black escalade came screaming into what was left of the base parking lot. It stopped and Eric stepped out. He ran over to Taylor and embraced her in his arms.

"Hey babe. I would've knocked but you don't have a door."

"We had a little bit too much fun last night."

"Is everyone alright?"

"I was just about to ask. Casualty report!" She yelled out; a small Indian man in a science coat stepped out from the rubble.

"uhhh Commander the science team is all dead. I am the only one left."

"What's your name private?" Taylor asks.

"Fareed sir… I mean mam. My friends call me Bug. I am a laboratory assistant." He answered.

"Well Bug. You've just been promoted to head of the science division. Which right now is just you. Can you check if the transporter is online?"

"I am on it Commander!" Bug says running over to a console.

"It seems we have just enough power to transport us to the Sky base."

"Good. Lets go." Talyor Commands.

* * *

Meanwhile on the flying fortress….

"So those pitiful humans think they can stop me with some simple parlor tricks! NEVER!" he shouts shaking his fists in the air. "Electromite!" He yells to a monster with tentacles and a Termite like exterior. "Go down to Earth and begin collecting life forces to supply my army with the energy it needs." He commands.

"Yes my lord." The creature replies.

The creature goes to Earth. It is transported to a part where a woman is drawing a picture of a tree. Electromite's tentacles fly out and entangle her. She is then sucked into the being and her life force is stored in the being's pouch. He chases other victims as they run away from the scene.

* * *

Taylor and the other were transported to the Sky base.

"Alright Bug, bring everything out of standby." Taylor orders the nervous lab assistant.

"Commander I was never taught how to…" he was interrupted.

"NOW! Lt. Gunn assist him." She says motioning to the well built black man standing beside Richard. He runs over to the helm panel and sits down. The counsel comes on automatically. He types in a few commands and Bug's console comes online.

"Oh wow all I have to do is press this button." He says pressing the large flashing button on his console. "Online commander." He says. Spinning around in his swivel chair he moves to the monitors that have already picked up Electromite attacking the city park.

"Computer analysis." Bug says.

"Scanning… It seems a leach like monster is capturing the life force of people on Earth." The computer states.

"Commander! We have a problem a monster is attacking the city!" Bug yells.

"On screen!" Taylor says to the computer and an imaging screen appears and shows Electromite capturing more people.

"They don't waste any time. We'd better not either. Rangers morph and get down there!" Taylor commands.

The rangers stand in a line with their morphers on their wrist.

"Ready guys!" Rich yells.

"READY!" They all shout. "AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" they shout pressing the birdlike symbol on their morphers. There is a spark and small explosion from the morphersandthey knock the rangers on their backs. Richard manages to get to his feet.

"It didn't work! Why don't they work?" He asks.

"If we can't morph how are gonna stop that thing?" the Asian man named Jason asks Taylor.

"I'm not sure." Taylor says to herself.

* * *

After the attack Kerry had managed to convince her mother not to come to Silver Hills and get her. She had told her that she would rest for the night and drive home in the morning. She was not feeling well when she awoke the next day. A massive migraine was pounding in her head. The last time she felt like this was the day after her 21st birthday only this was ten times worse. She rushed out of her room and threw up in the toilet. Her vision was blurring and the room began to spin. She stumbled back to her dorm room and fell on to her bed. She felt her stomach cringe with pain. She clutched it. She extended her hand to the phone and picked up to call her parents. The phone's buttons blurred. Then she noticed Taylor's card on the nightstand by her bed. She picked it up and then dialed the number on the card. Somehow she felt Taylor would have the answer to what was happening to her.

* * *

On the sky base Bug had scanned the recruits.

"It seems you were doused with a high concentration of unfiltered Chroniton Particles. These particles were supposed to give you the ability to harness the avian powers but since you have an irregular number of unfilteredchroniton particles in your blood stream the powers rejected you." He told them.

"So we can't morph?" Asked the Chinese woman next to Jason.

"Exactly Teresa." Bug said.

"I've also looked at the recording the Sky base made of the attacks and apparently 6 waves of light were expelled from the Chroniton Reactor. My analysis shows that these waves of light contained the powers meant for you. These wavesmost likelyhave distributed the powers to other people." Bug told them.

"So wait you're telling me. Someone out there has the powers we were suppose to have!" a beautiful brunette named exclaims.

"That's what the computer says Emma. It seems whomever was hit with these waves are the only people who can utilize the Avian powers. But I am also very afraid for them, there is no telling what the particles are doing to their bodies. A hit from a Chroniton wave can make someone's molecules quite unstable."

"But we are fine right?" Jason asks.

"Yes Mr. Chang. As far as I can tell you five are fine." Bug explains.

Taylor's cell phone rang; she looked down. She took it out from her pocket.

"This is hardly the time for a phone call, Miss Earhardt." Robert the man in the black suit had said.

"Hello. Kerry, this not the best time. I suggest you evacuate the city." Taylor said Kerry on the phone.

"Commander Earhardt, I am sorry to contact you like this but I am really sick. Something weird is happening to me. UHHHHH! Help me Please!" She pleaded.

"What happened Kerry?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Last night while I was working I was hit by this big white light. I felt a little dizzy after that so my boss sent me home. Now I wake up today with the worst hangover I have ever felt. It's like my body is coming apart." Kerry said.

"A white light!" Taylor shouted. The others heard and their eyes opened wide. "Kerry stay there. We'll Come get you! Don't open the door to anyone but me! OK!"

"Uh Alright." Kerry said with a wince. Taylor hung up her phone.

"Bug ,can you scan the university near the Military base?" Taylor asked.

"On it!" Bug shouted. "Hold on. Whoa! I am picking up two high concentrations of Chroniton particles."

"Let's go! Teresa, Sean you're with me." Taylor shouts.

"I'll join you if you don't mind?" Eric interjected.

"I thought you'd never ask." Taylor said with a smile as they went to the hanger where a large jet sat.

The jet took off and flew toward the college. It landed in the middle of the quad.

"engage cloak!" Taylor ordered as the Jet disappeared. The quad was basically deserted people had gotten off the streets because of the attack. Taylor, Eric, Sean, and Teresa followed Bug to a high rise building. Bug swiped a code card and they were let into the building.

"According to this she is on the third floor." Bug said leading them to the elevator. The elevator went up three floors and Bug led them down a hall way. The opened a door to a suite where a television sat with a couch and two chairs, a coffee table in front. They walked by and saw the bathroom. Kerry stumbled out into Teresa's arms.

"Hold on there kid. You don't look so good." Teresa said fanning her face trying to cool her down.

Bug scanned her. "Yup this is her. She has been drenched with Chroniton particles. Since these particles are inter-dimensional they are causing her molecules to destabilize."

"Can you cure her?" Taylor asked.

"Since she has been doused with Chroniton particles, in theory, activating the morpher should stabilize her molecular structure."

"Then Teresa, give her your morpher." Taylor commanded.

"But commander she's just a girl. She's not meant to have this much power." Teresa said concerned.

"I gave you an order Lieutenant!" Taylor exclaimed and Teresa reluctantly complied. The morpher was placed on her wrist. Taylor tried to wake Kerry. She awoke but was still groggy.

"Kerry. Kerry, there is another chroniton signature here. Was there anyone with you when you were hit with the wave?" Taylor asked.

"Eddie was. We had met at the base and at the coffee shop he was hit with a yellow wave of light. I saw it as I was being hit." She managed to reply.

"I got him on the scanner. He about 5 floors up." Bug said.

"Let's go. Teresa, help her up." Taylor ordered. Kerry managed to limp along on Teresa's shoulders.

They went to the elevator and took it to the 8th floor. They followed Bug to another suite. As they entered they heard the shower running. Bug and Sean stepped into the bath room. They saw a pair of feet in some flip flops standing very still. Sean pulled the curtain away. Eddie was letting the cold water run on his sweating face. He opened his eyes to see Bug and Sean looking at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOHHHH! AHHHHHH!" He screamed. He slipped on the water and his head bounced off the wall of the shower. He fell to the floor unconscious. Taylor and the others dashed in.

"Get some clothes on him Lieutenant Gunn." Taylor ordered.

Sean found an unlocked dorm room. He walked in and saw a person watching TV.

"Hey what are you doing?" The college student said as Sean went to the nearest drawer and grabbed some clothes. He went out the door the student in pursuit. Sean tossed the clothes to Eric who went to wake Eddie.

"Where… Where am I. What happened?" Eddie asked.

"You hit your head. You should consider yourself lucky my fiancé has a mean right hook." Eric laughed as he helped Eddie up. "Put these on." He said handing him the clothes. Eddie slipped them on. And Eric and Shaun helped him out the door. The student who Sean stole the clothes from watched with confusion.

"Uhhh, you can keep the clothes." He said as he ran back in his room.

* * *

Back on the fortress….

"Thank you Electromite. These pods will do nicely. I will certainly have enough Bio changers to create my army of Bio monsters." Radige said to the monster that had just left him a present from his behind on his door step. Gorax walked into the main throne room where Radige was.

"What do you want Gorax?"

"Radige you fool. Don't you feel it? The avian powers are moving. It seems you did not destroy the powers after all. Too bad for you."

"Yes I sense it. Why don't you make yourself useful and send your thralls to retrieve the powers. Electromite can join them."

"Fine I'll help you this once Radige but don't get used to it." Gorax thrusts his hand out and balls of light land in the Quad of the university. The balls of light form into his thralls, faceless creatures in black armored suits. Eletromite rips through the dimensional barrier and joins them.

* * *

As Taylor and the others Exit they spot the creatures scrambling toward them.

"We've got company!" Bug shouts.

"And their blocking our path to the ship." Sean points out.

"Let's take em down!" Teresa shouts.

"Sean, stay with Kerry and Eddie. Eric let's get them." Taylor commands Eric nods and they charge the creatures. The fight commences. Taylor blocks a shot from one thrall and kicks another. Eric blasts one with his Quantum Defender. He kicks another and throws one into two others. Teresa spin kicks one into a tree and trips another.

Several more creatures charge at Sean. He nails a punch on the thrall and uppercuts him. The thrall is sent flying. Two of them grab him and drag him backwards away from Kerry and Eddie.

"There's too many!" Teresa shouts.

Taylor sees Electromite hovering over Kerry and Eddie. Bug is cowering behind them.

"Sean your morpher!" she yells.

"Right!" he yells tossing it to her. She leaps and catches it. She lands betweenElectromite and the two confused youths. She kicks him back a few steps.

"Eddie put this on." She said handing him the morpher.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked her.

"Just say 'Avian Power Take Flight' and you will transform in a fierce warrior." She replied.

"Really? No way!" He shouted.

"Cool!" Kerry shouted. "Let's do it!"

"AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" They both shout and they press the button on the morpher and thrust their fists into the air. Suddenly they know exactly what to say next.

"White Swan AVIAN POWER!" Kerry Shouts as she transforms into the White Avian Ranger.

"Yellow Owl AVIAN POWER!" Eddie shouts and he transforms into the Yellow Avian Ranger.

"This is Awesome! I feel totally energized!"" Kerry shouts with glee.

"Look at me I'm Flying!" Eddie exclaims as he soars through the air. "Here I come to save the day!"

"Eddie! Look out for that…." Eddie smashes into a tree head first. "Tree" Kerry says as she winces at the sight of Eddie sliding down the tree.

Electromite knocks Taylor to the side and she rolls forward. The monster jumps toward Eddie. He has him cornered against the tree.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He shouts.

"You're a Power Ranger! Use your Powers!" Taylor shouts back.

"Oh right. Heeee yaaaaa!" He shouts as he thrusts a punch into Electromite sending him flying. On the other side Kerry is slashing thralls with her wings.

"This is amazing! Whoa!" She yells as she ducks a swing and runs from the pack of thralls.

"Come on! Let's get to the ship!" Taylor shouts.

They all acknowledge and dart for the ship quickly getting on board. It lifts off and flies away.

* * *

On the Flying fortress….

"So it seems the Earth is not completely defenseless." Radige says cunningly as he watchs the events unfold on a floating screen before him.

"Oh please; did you actually think it would be? With all the stories we heard?" Gorax asks sarcastically.

"No Matter they won't get far. I think I know the first monster I will make with my new Bio changers." He thrusts his hand out and summons a bio changer and transports it to earth. It appears on Taylor's Jet.

"Uhh ohh. We've got a problem." Bug says as the jet begins to transform.

"What's going on?" Kerry asks.

"Radige attacked us with a bio changer we need to get out of this ship now!" Taylor shouts.

To be continued…….

Next time on Power Rangers Avian Assault. Taylor and the rangers manage to escape the transforming jet monster. Now they must recruit another ranger who is not exactly very willing to join the team. Will the next ranger join the team? find out as the adventure continues on Power Rangers Avian Assault.


	4. The Power of 5 Pt 2

Taylor and her two new recruits were caught in Radige's web. Radige had sent a bio changer bug to transform the jet they were traveling in into a ferocious monster.

"We have to get out now!" Taylor Shouted. She turned toward the monitor on her right. "Bug teleport us out now!"

"You got it Commander!" Bug said as he pressed several buttons on his helm console. The rangers, Taylor, Teresa, Sean and Eric were all transported safely to the Sky base.

"Ok now I've seen everything." Eddie said as he watched the monitor which showed the Jet-monster flying over the city.

"Ok Commander. Mind explaining to us what just happened?" Kerry pleaded. Taylor looked at her then she looked back at Bug.

"Continue to scan the area for more Chroniton signatures while I explain to our new recruits here the situation."

"Yes Mam!" Bug replied.

Taylor took Eddie and Kerry into her office where she offered them some chairs. "You might want to sit down for this." Kerry and Eddie looked at each other and nodded. They sat down.

"Welcome to the sky base. This is a secret Air Force Headquarters to the Avian project. You have been chosen to become apart of a team that will defend the Earth against a new threat." Taylor walks over to her desk and presses a button a holographic image of Count Radige appears on in front of Kerry and Eddie. "This is Count Radige. Although there is no official leader of threat that now faces the Earth, he is the most powerful of what is called the Phalanx. They are from a very unpleasant place. They are from another dimension; one we have called the Hades dimension."

"Ummm. Wow. Hades as in the Greek underworld?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, as I said, not the most pleasant place to plan a vacation." Taylor continued.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Eddie noticed.

"I do. I was sent in to investigate Radige. I managed to slow down their attack but as you can see, I was unable to stop them completely. After conquering his own dimension Radige has set his sights on Earth and will stop at nothing to claim his prize. You are the Earth's only defense against this menace. You are the Avian Power Rangers. "

"Ok so why were we chosen for this mission?" Eddie Questioned.

"The reason is classified. Do not worry. All will be revealed in time. First we must find the other members to your team."

"Team?" Eddie asks.

"Yes. There will be six members of your team. Bug is trying to locate the right candidates now. Come with me we should check on his progress." Taylor said motioning toward the door. They followed her out.

"Commander I found another signature." Bug stated.

"Signature?" Kerry looked confused.

"Yes, the wave of light that hit you was our way of giving you the ranger abilities you now possess. It's how you were chosen." At the sound of these words Richard walked over to Taylor.

"Commander may speak with you?" he asked politely.

"Kerry and Eddie go see where our newest Recruit is located. I'll catch up." Kerry and Eddie nod and walk over to Bug's console. Taylor looked back at Richard.

"Yes Sargent?"

"May speak freely commander?"

"You may."

"Is it prudent to keep the truth from them? About the accident I mean."

"Right now those two have a lot to deal with. I'll tell them what really happened. But right now, I think its better we keep that part a secret. It may damage their belief in themselves should they realize they we not meant to be rangers."

"I understand commander."

"Yes and so do I. It was a good choice Commander. You should only tell them what they need to know." Robert the man in black said as he ease dropped on Taylor and Richard's conversation. Taylor gave him a scowling look and then walked over to Eric.

"Sorry to ruin your day off. Are you up for a little Recruiting?" She asked him with a smile.

"Always. You sure they're ready for this? They're quite young." Eric said with concern.

"Were you when you first became a ranger?"

"No. I hid well. But I don't think anyone is ever ready for what comes after becoming a ranger."

"Commander, we have the coordinates. But the Rocket Monster has moved toward attacking the city." Bug stated walking over to Taylor and Eric.

"I can't send in the rangers without the whole team." Taylor said pondering her next move.

"Commander, if I may, we can still pilot the zords correct?" Jason asked from the helm.

"Yes. You can; good thinking Jason. Take Richard's Hawk flyer. See if you can hold off the monster. In the meantime we will go and get the newest member of the team." Taylor said gathering Eric, Kerry and Eddie.

Jason went to the Zord hanger. He climbed into the Red Hawk Flyer. He started it up; the hanger opened and he flew out toward the Jet monster.

He flew in front of the monster. The monster chased him. It fired its lasers at him. Jason managed to dodge them. Jason saw construction going on ahead he flew right through an opening in a building under construction the zord spun around to avoid shots from the monster.

Taylor, Eddie, Kerry and Eric were teleported down to the surface. They looked up to see the zord dodging and weaving its way through the city.

"We'd better hurry. Bug's detector says we should head this way." Kerry says leading the others toward a bar near the remains of the military base.

Inside the bar, Jack was taking another shot of his beverage. He asked the barkeep for another.

"I think you've had enough for tonight sir. Have some water." The bartender said handing the sweating man some ice water. Jack drank it. When he discovered it was not the drink he ordered he slammed the glass down on the table. It shattered. The other patrons took notice. As Jack got up to leave the surly officer from the other night blocked his path to the door.

"So you've returned. I hope you have my money. And don't even think of pulling any of that Kung Fu crap on me again." He said starring at Jack. Jack starred back but his vision began to blur. He saw several opponents all looking the same. He reared back and swung at one but only hit air. As he spun around two of the officer's friends caught and held him by the arms. The ruffian smiled as he struck Jack in the stomach.

Jack was hit by another blow to the face. Just as the gloating officer was about lay another punch on Jack his arm was grabbed by Taylor. "I'm sorry I can't allow you to do that." Taylor said sternly.

"And what are you going to do about it little lady." The man said throwing Taylor's hand off his arm.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Eric said to the drunken officer. He just laughed he reared back and swung at Taylor. She ducked his punch and sent her fist right into the man's stomach knocking the wind out of him. He went down to one knee. He growled in rage and charged at her again only to be met with another punch this time right on the chin.

Meanwhile in the fortress of the phalanx….

"Good Electromite. You've brought me more Bio changers for my armies. These will do quite nicely. That commander thinks she can gather rangers to stop me. Well she is wrong! Dead Wrong!" Radige exclaimed.

"Oh really then why are you standing here talking while your monster is being attacked and Commander Earhardt is recruiting another ranger?" Gorax asked sarcastically.

"What!" Radige Exclaimed; he looked over at the holographic image that showed Taylor making quick work of the officer and his friends.

"Jetmon! Go and destroy them before they can give that ranger his powers!" Radige commanded. His monster obeyed. It changed direction and flew toward Taylor and the rangers. Jason changed his direction too and chased after it.

Back at the bar, Taylor was making quick work of the drunken military officers.

"Should we help her?" Eddie asked.

"No I think she has this one wrapped up." Eric said as he watched Taylor knock the officer down again with a swift roundhouse kick to the head. The three men groaned as then rolled around on the floor of the bar. Eric helped Jack up and they walked out.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm sure they can pick up the tab." Taylor said as the team exited. They walked outside and Jack suddenly pushed himself out of Eric's arms.

"I didn't need your help back there!" He shouted. "I don't need you now! I fine!" He said as he stumbled toward his motorcycle.

"Hey you're in no condition to drive. You must come with us!" Taylor shouted at him as he climbed on.

"Screw You!" He shouted back as he began to turn the key on his motorcycle. But as he started up his bike, the Jet-monster flew over head grabbing Jack. Jack hung from the creatures arms. Jack struggled to get free.

"Hey! LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" He shouted as the monster flew.

Jason in Richard's zord fired on the creature. He tried to break Jack free. His blasts were ineffective. Then Jason flew in front of the creature. He tipped his wing up at a 45 degree angle and flew at the monster. The wing sliced through the monster's wing. The Jet monster dropped Jack. He began to fall to the ground. The creature crashed into a canyon near the city. Jason saw Jack fall faster and faster. Jason set the autopilot on the zord for home and opened his pilot's hatch. He leapt from the zord. He dove toward Jack.

As they both screamed toward the ground. Jason yelled to Jack. "Hey! Here take this!" He exclaimed tossing him the morpher. It appeared on Jack's wrist. He looked back at Jason confused.

"Just say Avian Power Take Flight!" Jason exclaimed.

Jack shrugged. "Avian Power Take Flight!" Suddenly he knew exactly what to say next "Black Condor Avian Power!" he shouted as he transformed into the Black Avian Ranger. He spread his wings and glided down to the ground.

Jason contacted Bug. "Hey Bug, now would be a nice to time to Transport me home." As he said that he was transported back to the Sky base. He landed on the bridge with a thud. "Thanks." He said looking up at Bug and rubbing his sore bottom.

Jack landed near Taylor. "Alright what the hell did you do to me!" He demanded.

"We gave you power to become an Avian Power Ranger." Taylor explained.

"Well take it back! I don't want it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sorry no can do. The power is yours." Eddie said to Jack putting his hand on his shoulder. Jack looked back at him and Eddie snatched his hand off.

Suddenly Thralls appeared before them.

"Let's morph and get these freaks!" Eddie Exclaimed.

"No you're not ready yet, besides look!" Taylor exclaimed as the Jet monster got up and towered over the rangers. "Bug teleport us out of here!" She yelled to her communicator. Bug obeyed her command and suddenly they were on the Sky Base Bridge.

"Hey I'm being Kidnapped! You send me back right now!" Jack demanded.

"Sorry can't do that. Make yourself comfortable. Bug, do have a fix on the other two yet?" She said walking over to Bug who was sitting at a computer monitor typing in several commands.

Back in the Fortress….

"NOOOO! They escaped!" Radige exclaimed shaking his fists.

"awww poor Radige." Gorax said as he leaned again the wall.

"No help from you!" Radige said sternly.

"Hey I sent my thralls. Its not my fault you're monsters are as incompetent as you are."

"Don't test me Gorax!" Radige said sternly. Radige then noticed his holographic screen had found something. "Hello what's this? It seems I have found the last two remaining rangers. Hahaha!" Radige laughed. He then turned toward his monster. "Electromite! Go down there and destroy those rangers before that commander can find them! And take some thralls with you!"

Will Radige get to the last two rangers before Taylor does? And will Jack finally agree to join the team. Find out next time on Power Rangers Avian Assault!


	5. The Power of 5 pt 3

Kerry was relieved to be back on the Sky base. This entire day had been a rollercoaster with all the ups and downs and a few loops as well. She leaned against a wall and tried to catch her breath. She was shaking profusely. Fear was definitely taking hold. Suddenly she came to the realization of something even more drastic.

"My parents!" She exclaimed. "What am I going to tell my parents? They'll be expecting me to arrive home today." She began to worry. Taylor who had been running around throughout the base coordinating the efforts to try to find the last two rangers stopped in front of Kerry.

"It's ok Kerry. I called yours and Eddie's parents earlier today. I told them the military had you in a safe location until the attack subsided. Communications have been down all over the city. I don't think you could have gotten a message to them anyways. But the important thing is they know you are all right."

"Thanks Commander." Kerry sighed then leaned back against the wall again.

* * *

Meanwhile Jess and Madeline were stumbling past an old run down convenient store. They sat down to rest at a bench. Madeline put her head between her legs and tried to breath. She looked down at Jess who was lying on the ground. The intense heat had dehydrated them both and their molecules were breaking apart from the inside. 

"What is happening to us?" Madeline had asked Jess.

"I wish I knew." He barely answered her. Jess tried to get to his feet. "We have to get to the hospital." He took her arm and attempted to help Madeline to her feet. "Its not far now."

"Times like this I wish you had a phone we could call 911."

"Yeah, you try paying for a Cell phone on a minimum wage courier job." Jess said as he dragged himself forward.

"I don't think this day could get any worse." Madeline had said.

"Now why did you have to go and say that?" Jess complained seeing the thralls and the monster that had appeared in their path. Madeline looked forward and saw why her day had just gotten worse.

"Sorry." she said apologeticly.

* * *

Back on the Sky base…. 

"What is it Bug? Did you find them?" Taylor said rushing over.

"Yeah, But their not alone. Radige has found them as well." Bug said pointing to the screen.

"We have to move quickly. Richard, Emma lets go." Taylor said but as she was about to turn away Bug stopped her.

"We have another problem. The Jet monster is moving closer to the city. He'll be rampaging through downtown Silver Hills in less than 15 minutes."

Taylor looked at the screen then she turned to Kerry, Eddie, and Jack. "You three will have to hold off the monster. Do what you can. We'll have the other rangers meet you there as soon as possible."

"Right. We can do it." Kerry said firmly putting her arm around Eddie to reassure him. He looked at her with a grim look on his face.

"You sure we can do this?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Umm no. But we don't have a choice." Kerry replied. "Buck old chum. We're Power Rangers now and they always win." She said as she brushed her knuckles against his chin.

"That is correct Kerry. As long as you work as a team no one can defeat you. I know you are frightened. I understand that fear better than anyone, but you have to overcome that fear and fight. You are the city's only hope. Now go." Taylor commanded. Kerry and Eddie nodded they were about to morph but stopped Eddie turned toward Jack.

"You coming?" Eddie asked. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Jack looked at them. Then he looked at Taylor. Everyone had their eyes locked on him. He looked down at the morpher on his wrist. He remembered the wave of Black light surrounding him and the strength of the condor entering him. He could still hear the Condor's call. It was getting louder and louder. He looked back at Eddie and Kerry.

"Alright. I'll help." He sighed.

Kerry, Eddie and Jack turned forward. "AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" They yelled in unison.

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

"WHITE SWAN AVIAN POWER!"

The three transformed and jumped through the chutes to the perimeter of the Sky base. They flew toward the Monster.

* * *

Meanwhile Jess and Madeline had been surrounded. Jess tried to fight off the thralls but failed each time he swung his fists at the creatures. Electromite lunged forward but was hit with a flying kick from Taylor. The creature landed on its back. Richard and Emma landed in front of the two frightened civilians. Richard looked at Jess. 

"NO WAY YOU! You're the Red Ranger!" Richard scolded.

"Nice to see you again." Jess could not help but crack a smile. He was in pain but he did take pleasure in Richard's obvious frustration.

Taylor looked back at Richard. "You know him Sargent!"

"I caught this guy using our base as his own private hotel room." Richard Scolded.

"Yeah and he left me there to do what I wanted." Jess said with a smile.

"Uhh guys we really have something more pressing to deal with right now." Emma said she motioned toward the thralls that began to surround them.

"Right. I'll deal with both of you later." Taylor exclaimed. "Here." She said handing Madeline and Jess the morphers.

"Commander you can't be serious!" Richard exclaimed.

"I didn't remember asking your opinion Sargent!" Taylor exclaimed.

* * *

Back in Radige's lair. "So Commander Earhardt wants to complete her team. Well then, perhaps I should giver her a hand." Radige thrusted his sword into the air. Lightening rang out from the fortress. It began to strike all around Taylor and the others. It engulfed them in a circle. The lightening teleported them to the scene where Eddie, Kerry, Jack were being blasted by the monster. They ran over to Taylor and the others. 

"Nice of you to join the party." Eddie said.

"Are these them. They don't look like much." Jack said. Jess shot a fierce look back at Jack.

"Give me that!" He said snatching the Morpher. "How do I use this thing?"

"Just say 'Avian Power Take Flight' and you will transform." Taylor said. Taylor handed the other morpher to Madeline. Madeline looked at it.

"What do I do with this?" She asked.

"Just press the button and Say 'Avian Power Take Flight' to activate the morpher." Taylor replied.

Madeline look nervously down at the Morpher on her wrist. Jess ran up beside her. He nodded to her and she nodded back.

"AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" They both shouted.

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER!" Madeline yelled and she transformed into the Blue Avian Ranger.

"RED HAWK AVIAN POWER!" Jess yelled and he transformed into the Red Avian Ranger.

The five stood together and posed! "POWER RANGERS! AVIAN ASSAULT!" They yelled.

Taylor nodded. "Its up to you now." She said to them. "Bug transport us back." She said into her communicator. Bug complied and the five rangers were left alone when suddenly they were joined by several dozen thralls. They split up and attacked them.

Jack attacked several thralls. A kick and punch sent two flying into the gravel. He spun around and caught one in the face with his heel. He turned and grab another by its lower extremities. The creature's face lighted up with pain. Jack threw him by the groin to the ground and the Thrall clutched his groin writhing in pain. He laughed as he watched the Thrall.

Madeline flew through the air. As she flew her wings slashed through the thralls.

Eddie looked at Kerry. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied giving him her hand. They leaped at the thralls.

"DOUBLE KICK!" They yelled as they swung their feetkicking two of them down.

Jess punched his way through three thralls. He drove his elbow into the head of another black suited creature. He fired his foot into the stomach of another. He leaped and flew through the air hitting another with a dropkick.

Each ranger finished off their group of thralls and they turned to the Jet monster Towering over them. It fired its lasers at them. Explosions erupted. Sparks flew off the rangers. They went down. They got back up only to be blasted down again.

"This isn't going well." Eddie groaned.

"What can't take the heat?" Jack laughed. "Hey Red you're supposed to be the leader why don't you take him?" Jack said looking over at Jess.

Jess snarled back he took out his sword and lunged at the creature. He slashed it with his sword but he was swatted down by the muscular arms of the Jet monster. His face hit the ground first. Madeline ran over to him. The creature fired a shot at Jess but Madeline took it for him. The others dashed over to protect them.

"Don't we usually get zords to fight things like this?" Eddie asks confused.

Jess slammed his fist on the ground and jumped to feet. He stared at the creature with fury in his eyes. Then he spotted the right arm of the creature. Its wing had been cut off by the hawk Jet zord. Fuel was leaking from the wound. He took out his laser aimed and fired at the monster. The laser ignited the fuel and the monster erupted in flames. It exploded knocking the rangers back down.

"Alright! Nice Shot Jess!" Madeline exclaimed jumping into Jess' arms and hugging him. But the rangers did not celebrate long. A sword sliced through the air and ripped a portal open Electromite jumped through. He flew at the rangers. Slashing through all five. The creature turned toward Eddie. It threw its tentacles out and they latched on to Eddie. Electromite began pulling Eddie toward him. Eddie struggled as he was being dragged by his legs.

_"I'm not about to become this freaks lunch."_ Eddie thought to himself. He pulled out his laser and blasted the creature in the mouth. The blast freed him from the creature's grasp. The other rangers ran up to him.

"Hey I got an Idea lets blast this creature together." Madeline said.

"Okay. Ready FIRE!" Jess commanded. The rangers fired. Jess then looked back at Jack. "What the hell are you doing?" Jess scolded noticing Jack was not firing his weapon.

"I don't really feel like it now." Jack said back rudely. The blasts lifted the creature up into the air. However it managed to shoot off a laser out of its mouth. The blast hit Jack in the chest. Enraged Jack got back up and fired his weapon at the creature. The combined power of the blasters destroyed the creature. It exploded and the rangers cheered.

Taylor transported down to the rangers.

"Commander we did it!" Kerry exclaimed with joy as she and the others powered down. Eddie, Madeline and Kerry high fived each other.

"I never doubted you." Taylor said with a smile.

"So now what?" Eddie asked. "Is it over?"

"No it's not Eddie. Far from it. You are all in for the biggest battle of your lives. But I will guide you as you defend the earth and defeat Count Radige and his minions. Are you with me?" Taylor asked putting out her hand.

"I'm in!" Kerry said putting her hand on Taylor's.

"Me too!" Eddie Exclaimed rushing over. He placed his hand on top of Kerry's.

Madeline walked over. "I guess I'm in too." She said putting her hand in.

"I guess I'm staying too." Said Jack but he didn't put his hand in he just stood there with his arms crossed on his chest. "Besides, someone has to teach you ingrates how to fight!" Jack said with a laugh.

Taylor smiled again suddenly she felt something strike her foot. She bent down to pick it up. It was Jess' morpher. He had tossed it at Taylor's feet.

Jess looked at them as they all looked back stunned. "Sorry not me. I'm no hero." Jess said as he turned and walked back toward the city. The rangers were shocked Taylor most of all.

* * *

In the Phalanx's lair. 

"DAMN HER! AND HER INCESSANT POWER RANGERS!" Radige exclaimed in frustration as he watched his monsters be destroyed. He waved his hand and the holographic image faded away.

"I take it you lost." Gorax said arrogantly as he walked over to Radige.

"You think you can do better!" Radige shot a stern look back at Gorax.

"I know I can." Both villains turned to see an Armored south asian female walk into the room. She wore a White breast plate over Blue spanex. Her wrists have white gauntlets on them. She wore White Armored boots. Her raven dark hair was draped down her back. Large thorns stuck out of her armor.

"Oh really Malice? You think so?" Radige said smiling. "I love a girl who takes charge but this is my outfit. And I command the armies of the phalanx. I will destroy the power rangers." Radige said confidently.

"HA!" laughed a youngman with a crown. He wore a purple cloak over his elegant black clothes. He was younger than the others about 16. He through his cloak from the front of him to his back. He greeted the other villians."Would you like to put a wager on that?" He asked Radige.

"Prince Toran. You little brat. What do you have in mind?" Radige asked intrigued.

"I propose that whomever destroys the Power Rangers. Will get control over the Earth and the Phalanx armies. The losers must bow to him… or her." Toran said with a smile.

"Fine then its settled. Whoever destroys the Power Rangers will control Earth and Rule our Dimension! Beware Power Rangers! The War has just begun!" Radige said laughing.


	6. Hero

A man was washing his hands in a deep granite sink. His hands were covered with grease from changing the oil of his latest repair job. He felt the grit of the soap between his hands and he rubbed them clean off the grease. He put his hands under the water and rinsed them. He then noticed that the water was filling the sink. The drain was clogged and the water was not exiting the sink. He reached into the sink and attempted to discover what was clogging it. His arm reached deep down inside the sink. The water was covering his shoulder. The man shut off the faucet and attempted again to relieve the clog. Suddenly the man was pulled inside the sink but an unseen force. The man struggled underwater to get free. He felt the air from his lungs escape out and the water rush in. The water began to choke him. Several mechanics had seen the man be pulled in they rushed over to aid their comrade. They reached inside but could not get a hold of him. Suddenly the water turned crimson; it became thick; bubbles gurgled to the top. The men pulled their hands out of the sink they were covered in blood. Prince Toran looked on from behind the bathroom door. He laughed as he teleported out of the area.

* * *

"There you have it folks another report of a mysterious disappearance. The Silver Guardians were on the scene and reported large quantities of blood but no bodies or injuries on the premises. The head of the Guardians Wesley Collins said that they have a few leads. But other reporters believe that those leads aren't much. No one can currently explain the string of disappearances in the past few days. Men have been suddenly pulled into sinks and vanishing without a trace. It is a very confusing predicament indeed for the people of Silver Hills." A reporter stated on the television in Taylor's office.

Taylor looked over the analysis Eric had provided to her about the disappearances but it didn't say much. No bodies just blood at the scene. It was very confusing but Taylor new Radige was responsible.

Suddenly the door burst open and Madeline walked through. Taylor looked up from her desk.

"Commander I am sorry for interrupting you. But I need to speak with you." She said standing in front of Taylor.

"What is it Madeline?" Taylor asked slightly annoyed by Madeline's bursting into her office.

"It's about Jess. I was hoping you would let me go find him."

"You really think you can bring him in?"

"Yes. I know this sounds strange. But I think he really wants to be here."

"What makes you think he wants to be here?"

"I just believe in him. I think he can be a really good leader."

"You have a lot of faith in him don't you?"

"Yes I do Commander."

"I hope you're not letting your feelings direct you. You can not let your feelings for Jess influence your Judgment."

"With all do respect Commander. I know I can bring him back."

"Alright; Go. I trust you. This is your mission but keep an ear to your communicator. Radige is still out there."

"Yes mam!"

* * *

Later that day Commander Earhardt, Kerry and Eddie were sparring in the local Silver Hills Park. A better term would be that Taylor was wiping the floor with both of them. They took turns attacking her and each time she would dodge their attack and throw them to the mat.

"_What pretty clouds."_ Eddie thought as he stared into the sky. His vision was disturbed by Taylor's foot racing toward his head. Eddie rolled to his left to dodge the stomping foot. Eddie threw a left; it was blocked so he went with his right and it was blocked. Taylor just pushed him away. Eddie became frustrated and charged her and Taylor stepped aside and watched him fall flat on his face.

"You're getting frustrated too easily. You have to control your emotions direct them towards your foe. If you let your emotions control you in a fight you make mistakes. And mistakes could cost you your life." Taylor said as she helped Eddie up. "Now come at me again. This time watch my movements. Also control your breathing. You have to conserve your energy." Eddie came at Taylor again with a roundhouse kick but she ducked. So Eddie attempted to trip her. She jumped. Eddie threw a punch and Taylor spun around knocking it away and pushing Eddie on his back.

"Good technique but predictable." Taylor said to Eddie who was breathing heavily. "Take a break." Eddie felt relieved at those words as he collapsed on the ground. Taylor looked toward Kerry. "Alright now you. Come at me, full force."

Kerry charged and threw punch after punch. Her fists were like lightening but Taylor was able to dodge them each time. Taylor stepped to her right and placed her foot behind Kerry's heel then in one swift motion pushed her down to the ground. Kerry laid flat on her back for a few seconds before she saw Jack hovering over her.

"Having fun?" he asked with a grin offer her his hand.

"Yeah; getting thrown on my ass is my idea of a party. Woohoo." Kerry said showing her sarcasm and lack of enthusiasm.

Jack looked back at Taylor. She was not happy. "You're late. Again!"

"That's more than I can say for our fearless leader. At least I'm here. And where's Madeline?"

"She's out on a mission." Jack laughed as he heard the words.

"What about the sixth ranger, Commander? I thought you said our team would be six?" Kerry asked.

"We have yet to choose a candidate for the sixth ranger. Right now it's up to the five of you to defend the earth." Taylor replies. She did not like lying again but until Bug found the sixth person to be hit by the wave of light she could not reveal the truth to them.

"Looks more like three to me." Jack says with a smile. Taylor turned to Jack.

"This isn't a game, Jack! There are no do-overs. You don't rematerialize after being destroyed in battle. You have to take this more seriously Jack. I know Radige is."

"Oh please. Let him come! I'll be here waiting."

"Fine then you can start your training. Attack me."

"What? Training. Ha! I don't need your second rate military training." Jack said as he cocked his head back and looked confident.

"Then prove it." Taylor said as Jack smiled and went at her. His kicks were strong; they pushed Taylor to one side and then the other as she attempted to block them. He landed a front kick on Taylor's forearms sending her down. He went in to stomp on her face but she rolled out of the way. He pushes her from side to side with his forearms. Each time Taylor covered her face like a boxer taking a hit. Jack leaped into the air he spun around and threw out his leg Taylor ducked. As Jack landed on his left foot he kicked again with his right foot. The side kick knocked Taylor down. Jack smiled as he quickly lunged at her lifting his foot into the air. He forced his foot to the ground attempting to crush Taylor. Suddenly she caught his foot twisted his ankle and took him off his feet. Jack's face went down onto the mat as Taylor held his ankle in her arms.

"You underestimated me again Jack. Your weakness is you're over confident. I could easily break you ankle now." She said holding the ankle at a painful angle. Taylor let his ankle go. "Radige won't be merciful. You must never believe you have the advantage. Every monster you encounter will be much stronger than you. Don't ever underestimate them."

"Yeah. I know." Jack said getting up and dusting himself off.

To the right of Jack, Eddie sat on the grass attempting to quench his deep thirst by taking a drink from his canteen of water. Eddie frowned when he noticed it was empty. Then as if his prayers had been answered he saw a water fountain. He crawled toward it like a man in a desert desperate for water. He grabbed at its side and used it to bring himself to his feet. He pressed the button and took a drink. He felt the cool liquid heal his throat and slide into his mouth. He took several huge gulps. The water tasted funny to Eddie. It tasted thick. He opened his eyes and quickly jerked his head back. Blood trickled down his mouth and cover his chin. It was coming out of the spot of the fountain. Eddie put his hand under the liquid. He screamed and stumbled backward. Kerry and Jack ran over to him.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Kerry Asked. Eddie only pointed at the fountain that suddenly had several Thralls standing in front of it. Eddie quickly got to his feet.

"This is one freaky horror movie." He looked at Kerry and Jack. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they both said about to morph.

"No!" Taylor shouted Rushing over. "Fight them without your powers."

"What? Commander, are you serious?" Eddie asked in shock. Taylor nodded. Jack smiled and Kerry and Eddie looked nervously back at the faceless, black armored creatures.

* * *

Jess was sitting at the Tunnel City Café. He had a Notebook open. It was blank; he had been sitting there for hours with his Chi latte just tapping his pencil on the notepad staring into space. Madeline sat down beside him.

"I thought I'd find you here. No money yet you can't seem to get enough of those Chi Lattes." She said with a smile. Jess looked up he gave a half smile back. "You want to go for a walk." Madeline asked Jess. He shrugged and followed her out the door. As they walked through the parking lot Madeline said "So we've missed you. How have you been?"

"Missed me; yeah right."

"Jess I… We all want you to come back."

"Oh yeah? Where's the rest of the power team. I don't see them here."

"I came myself. We need you Jess."

"Madeline, I'm not a hero."

"Yes you are. Did you see yourself out there? It was you who destroyed that Jet monster thing."

"I got lucky. What's going to happen next time? I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Hey I can take of myself Jess. I was doing that long before I met you."

"I'm sorry I can't go back. But you could come with me. Come on; we could get away from all this. We could head to the East Coast live in New York away from all these monsters."

"Jess I can't go with you. I have to stay. I am a part of something here. It feels good to be apart of something bigger. I'm helping people. I'm not just wasting my life any more."

"Oh so I was a waste of your life huh?" Jess said starting to get angry. Madeline was about to apologize when Jess said: "Well fine then! Why don't you go back to your little power team and be apart of something. God knows we were never anything at all. I was just having fun with you." Jess' eyes seared with anger; A tear ran down Madeline's cheek.

"Why are you getting angry at me?" She asked sobbing. "What did I do?"

"Hey I didn't ask you to come here!" he shouted. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GO!" He yelled. Madeline's sobbing became stronger. She put her hands over her eyes and tried to wipe the tears away. She took Jess' Morpher out of her pocket and threw it at him. It bounced of his arm and hit the ground. Madeline ran away crying.

Jess kicked his morpher. Then he walked over to it and picked it up. He just stared at it.

* * *

Back at the park the three other rangers were fighting the thralls and not having much luck. The Thrall kicked Eddie to the ground. Jack kicked one into a tree but it got right back up and nailed him in the face with a fist. Kerry threw her fist into the creature's chest suddenly she felt intense pain in her hand. It was like hitting steel. The thrall grabbed her by the arm. Kerry struggled to get free. Another thrall grabbed her other arm. The dragged her struggling over to the lead thrall. It touched her face. It backed up and aimed its hand at her. As it was about to fire its finger missiles, it felt a hard crash into its shoulder. Eddie had rammed it like a linebacker. The creature went flying and crashed into the ground. Jack soared in with a flying kick and knocked one of the creatures that were holding Kerry. It released its grip as it hit the ground. Kerry grabbed one of the arms of the other thrall that was holding her and flipped it to the ground. The three warriors stood back to back as the remaining thralls surrounded them. Suddenly the water fountain that was behind the thralls morphed into a terrorizing monster.

The Monster was green with armor and a large faucet for a head. Two cannons, one hot one cold stood aboard its broad shoulders. Prince Toran then appeared in a bolt of lightening.

"Hello Rangers!" He said laughing.

"Who's the kid?" Jack asks Eddie. Eddie shrugs in return.

"I am Prince Toran, Heir to the throne of Alderon, one of the many worlds now controlled by the Phalanx." He says with a bow. He motions toward his creation. "This is Spout. And we have come to destroy you Power rangers!"

"Now can we morph?" Eddie asks. Taylor nods back.

Jack stands between Eddie and Kerry. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" they shout in unison.

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!"

"WHITE SWAN AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

They attack the thralls, Spout and Toran. The rangers fire their lasers at the monster the lasers just bounce back at them. Eddie unsheathes his sword and leaps at Toran he ducks he blow and takes out his own sword. The two weapons clash. Toran connects his elbow with Eddie helmet sending him back a few steps. Toran slashes him with his sword. Kerry and Jack attack the Faucet monster with their swords. The slash him but he is not fazed. He punches both of them and they are sent flying into Eddie.

* * *

Madeline is still wiping her tears when her morpher dings. "Madeline, we need your help! Come to the Silver Hills Park now!" Eddie's voice said from the communicator. Madeline quickly dashes into a nearby alley and gives a quick look to make sure no one is around. "AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!"

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER!"

* * *

Spout turned toward the rangers. "Hey rangers! How about a game of hot and cold?"

The rangers look back confused.

"HOT BLAST!" the creature shouts as hot water sprays out of his left cannon. It burns the rangers' suits and knocks them down. "COLD BLAST!" The creature blasts Cold water at the rangers while they are attempting to get back up. Toran and his creature laugh as they move in closer when suddenly Madeline flew in. She slashes Spout with her wing; she turns around and grabs him she flies high into the air and drops him. Spout crashes into the ground. Madeline lands in front of the rangers.

"That was good timing Madeline. I really didn't want another shower" says Eddie. Madeline looked back and gave a thumb up. But the creature wasn't done. He thrusted his hands out and called forth a web of tubes. The network of tubes entangled the rangers. They were trapped.

* * *

Jess sat in his beat up red Chevrolet pickup truck and sighed when he felt a massive headache. He stepped out his truck and heard the call of a hawk. His eyes changed they dilated and morphed into the eyes of a hawk. He whipped his head forward and looked into the distance. His vision jumped miles and miles. It brought him to the action. He saw the rangers being beaten by Spout and Toran. Then his eyes focused on Madeline. He saw her trapped in the web of tubes. She was taking a beating from the monster and Toran. Jess suddenly noticed he was transformed and flying through the air. He glided toward the other rangers. He looked down and saw Spout. Jess collapsed his wings and went into a dive. He speeded toward Spout and unsheathed his sword. He brought it down upon Spout and slashed him with full force.

"JESS!" Madeline yelled.

Jess dashed over to the rangers and cuts them out of the pipes.

"Nice of you to show up." Jack said.

"What he means is we're glad to see you Jess." Eddie interjects.

"HEY! Did you forget about ME!" Spout yells!

"Alright guys just like before lets blast him together. READY! FIRE!" The rangers fire their blasters but the beams just bounce off Spout's armor.

"It didn't Work." Kerry says shocked. "Now what?"

"Rangers!" Bug says from Jess' communicator. "I've been studying the battle. If you combine your Wingblade Swords with your bird blasters that should be enough to pierce the monster's armor."

"Ok Let's try it." Jess says. The rangers place their swords inside their blasters. "READY FIRE!" The rangers fire as Spout charges them. He erupts into a stream of water. It showers the rangers. Toran looks at his destroyed creation then back at the rangers.

"I'll be back Power Ranger!" He covers himself with his cloak and vanishes. The rangers celebrate and Taylor runs over and congratulates them.

"Good job rangers. Now lets get back to base." Taylor says and she looks at Jess he nods. The rangers teleport back to base.

Back in the base Taylor again congratulates the rangers on a job well done. Richard walks over to them with a mop and bucket of water in hand.

"Alright I am done washing the bridge." He says to Taylor.

"Good now Mr. Mariano can start on the Zord bay."

"Huh?" Jess says confused.

A few feet from Jess and Taylor, Eddie grabs the other rangers. "Hey you thinking what I'm thinking?" He says as he glances at the bucket of water. He looks back at the others and they smile.

"Jess you entered a military base without authorization and you left you rangers to fight a monster without you. Now you have to mop the entire zord bay and the zords." Taylor orders. She motions the bucket toward Jess when it is snatched out of her hand by Eddie. Eddie smiles with the bucket in hand.

"Hey man. No. Don't do it." Jess starts to back up when he is grabbed by Kerry and Madeline. He struggles but the girls push him forward right into the flying bucket of water. He is doused with the water as he covers his hair. As the scene ends Jess stands there dripping wet.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Avian Assault-- Hard times are ahead for the rangers when one of their own is injured during a test flight of the Jet zords. With a ranger down will the team be able beat Radige's latest monster find out next time on Power Rangers Avian Assault. 


	7. Hard Times Pt 1

Eppisode 7 Hard Times pt. 1

Kerry was in her political science class. She was enjoying an early morning snooze. The professor was giving his lecture of the current adaptation of the theories of Karl Marx. A few students were interested but many were noticing Kerry snoring throughout the entire class. She sat in the back but that did nothing to deter the professor's vision of her asleep on her desk. When he spotted her he couldn't help but smile. He walked to the rear of the class room. He knocked on her desk, but all Kerry did was smile and continue to sleep. He took his black board pointer and rapped it on the edge of the desk. Kerry jumped out of her seat ready to battle. There was a resounding chorus of laughter and then applause. Kerry, embarrassed, sat back down. The professor smiled he looked at her.

"Miss Hennessy, Why don't you see me after class." He said to her. Kerry frowned. After a loud "oooooohhhhh" from the class, the professor went back to his lecture. Kerry took a large gulp of her coffee. She squirmed when she tasted the cold beverage.

After the class Kerry walked up to the teacher. He looked up from his work. He stood and faced her.

"Kerry I have to say you're not doing well in this class." As she heard the words she frowned.

"That's the third time this week. I caught you sleeping in class. I know this class is early but you really need to pay attention if you want to pass my class." The professor stated with concern.

"I know Dr. Nolan. I've just had a busy week."

"Listen, I don't know what is splitting your focus but you better resolve it soon. If you don't this class will be the least of your worries."

"I know Professor. I will do better I promise."

"See that you do."

Kerry left the class room and walked outside the building. She walked down the short flight of steps leading outside. She looked a bustle of students dashing to classes, the dinning hall and every where else. She sat down on the bottom step and put her hands over he head. "Why does it have to be so hard?" She thought. "One day off from being a power ranger. That's all I need is one day off. Why can't you just give me that?" She thought staring into the sky. Then Eddie sat down beside her.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"Definitely and it isn't even ten o'clock yet." Kerry sighed.

"Hey we have all of 14 hours to improve your day." He said standing back up gleefully. "Come on. Lets have some breakfast, My treat."

Kerry got up and smiled at him. "You know you're not paying for the meal card right?"

"Hey it's the thought that counts." He said with a smile. "So whats up? How is that paper coming? The one about the commander?"

"Not well. I mean Commander Earhardt was so great to answer all my questions but she has been having us train all the time. I haven't had the time to write the paper, and its due in 3 days. I have no idea how I'm going to get it done."

"I know. The commander has been running us hard. I had to drop a class. It was just too much with five. I don't know why you continue to take six."

"It's my scholarship. I have like two required courses to take every semester plus the four just make sure I graduate in four years. My parents weren't wealthy enough to send me hear without help. But I really wanted to go hear no matter how far it is from my parents."

"I know. I'm lucky I live in California not Arizona like you."

As they walked up the ramp to go into the dinning hall their communicator beeped. Kerry sighed.

"See I knew it had gone too long without the commander asking us to come in." they ran over to the side of the building and quickly checked for ease dropping college students.

"Hey commander. This is Eddie, What's up?" Eddie said into his communicator.

"Eddie, we're ready for you to take the Jet zords out for a test flight. We need you to come in." The voice said from the communicator.

"Sure thing commander." Eddie looked at Kerry; she reluctantly nodded. They both looked around. "Ready to transport." Eddie said and they were zapped to the Sky Base.

The rangers followed Taylor into the zord bay. The door opened to display five zords, one for each ranger.

"These are your Avian Jet zords." Taylor said motioning her hand toward the zords. "Each zord corresponds with your avian essence, The Hawk, the condor, the owl, the swan and the swallow. Each zord has its own special weapons. Now I know you've each had some time in the simulator but this is going to be the real thing. I don't want to see any theatrics out there. Just take it easy."

"No Problem Commander." Jack said with a smile.

Each ranger got into their respective zord. The doors to the zord hanger opened. Each zord flew out and glided over the landscape near Silver Hills.

As the rangers were flying out Richard, Jason, Sean, Emma and Teresa were controlling the zords from their remote cockpits.

"Ok Jess. I'm going to give you control over the zord. Take it easy out there." Richard said as he punched in the commands to give control to Jess.

"I think I can do this. Don't you worry Richie. I'll have her home in one piece." Jess said with a salute.

Richard snarled back. Jess took the controls; he felt the bumps of the air passing his wings. His zord shook and wavered. He grasped his controls steadied the craft.  
Kerry's zord was wavering more than the others. It swayed up and down as the she flew with the other rangers.

"Kerry. You're swaying too much. Steady you zord!" Taylor shouted at the screen to Kerry.

"Ye…. Yes commander." Kerry jittered as franticly tried to steady her zord. The control stick shook in her hands. She began to perspire and she clutched harder. Fear ran across her face as she tried to control the craft. The craft steadied and the rangers split off from Jess.

"Ok Eddie. Try the Grappler." Taylor commanded.

"Oh yeah. Now the fun begins. Grappler deployed." A large claw is dropped out from the bottom of Eddie's zord. He directs his zord toward a boulder and hovers over it. He activates the grappler and it latched on to the boulder. He lifts it off the ground.

"Ha. Got it! This is awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Good job. Now Madeline try your wing separation feature."

"Ok." Madeline sighed as she nervously pulled her lever. The wings of her zord separated from the base. She directed the wings of the zord through several towers that were set up as targets. It sliced through the red stripped towers. The tops fell off. The wings then reconnected with her zord.

"That was totally cool. Way rock and roll." She exclaimed as she pressed another button and turned on her IPOD and rocked on to "The one" by metallica.

"Ok Jack, now try the ramming feature on yours." Taylor commanded.

"Oh yeah. I like how this girl feels." Jack said as he directed his zord to the target. His zord's head bent downward and he flew through the target ripping a hole through the plastic sheet. He ripped through another.

Jess flew behind Kerry. "Kerry you ok?" He asked with concern. "You're flying all over the place!"

"I….. I'm fine." Kerry said opening her eyes and clutching the controls tightly. Her back was erect against the seat. She tried to hold the craft straight.  
"Ok Eddie, drop the boulder."

"You got it commander!" He said as he pulled his lever and let go of the boulder it fell through the air.

"Kerry you ready?"

"Uhhhh…. Sure commander."

"Alright just blast the boulder out of the air. Just like in the simulator."

"R… Right."

Kerry fired at the boulder but she was missing. Scared she frantically pressed her fire button on her control stick. The lasers rang out but missed the boulder. Kerry panicked and fired more.

The bolts of energy shot past Eddie.  
"Hey Kerry! Watch the paint job!" Eddie shouted as his plane shoot from the blasts running by him.

"Kerry the boulder is going to fall on you! Get out of the way!" Taylor shouted.  
"KERRY!"

Kerry screamed in fright.

"Hold on I got it commander!" Jess shouted from his cockpit. He flew over to the falling boulder. He fired his laser. The blasts rang out of his guns and annihilated the falling piece of rock. The explosion caused Kerry to loose control of her zord. She screamed as the zord crashed into the ground and skidded across the terrain. Kerry continued to scream; the zord skidded to a stop. Kerry went forward and her seatbelt threw her back. She laid back and let out a huge breath. She let go of the controls and tried to slow her breathing. She clutched her chest; her hands shook.

Kerry was rushed to the sick bay which was basically run by Bug until the air force sent over more medics.

Kerry rode in on a gurney. Bug examined her.

"What's the verdict Bug?" Taylor asked.

"She seems to just be in shock right now. I'll have to run some further tests to see if she has any broken bones."

"Alright keep me updated." Taylor said as she walked out of the sick bay. As she walked outside the door she saw the other rangers sitting outside. They stood up from their chairs.

"How is she?" Eddie asked with concern.

"She should be fine. Right now she needs to rest; so lets give her some time." She said motioning toward the hallway leading to the bridge. As they turned the rangers saw Teresa barreling for the sick bay.

"WHERE IS SHE?" she screamed, "HOW DARE SHE WRECK MY ZORD!" As Teresa stormed toward the sick bay Eddie stood in front of her.

"Hey lay off!" He exclaimed. "It wasn't her fault!" He was staring into her eyes and Jason who came in behind her stepped in.

"You want to make something of it?" He said towering over Eddie.

"JASON, TERESA STAND DOWN!" Taylor commanded. "NOW!"  
Taylor pushed in between them and pointed behind Teresa and Jason. "Teresa, Jason you are confined to quarters!" She exclaimed. "NOW GO!" Teresa and Jason reluctantly complied.

On his flying fortress Radige is flipping through the channels on his holographic screen.  
"ARRRRRGH!" he grunts, "I'm bored. There is absolutely nothing of interest on this thing humans call television. Every show contains good triumphing over evil. It sickens me."

"Perhaps I can find something to entertain you, Count Radige." Malice said seductively. Radige smiled. Gorax snarled in the background and walked out from the darkness.  
"Or you could destroy the power rangers. Instead of being such a lazy bum!" Gorax said sternly.

"hmmmm. What is this?" Radige questioned as he focused on a traffic report. "It appears these machines that the humans operate can be controlled by these lights. I think I found something to entertain me." Radige laughs. He summons his Bio changer pouch. He reaches inside and pulls out an egg it forms into a spider like creature. He extends his hand and places his bio changer spider on a traffic light. The creature embeds itself in the traffic light and the lights begin to change color frantically. This ultimately leads to a huge accident as a blue sport car crashes in another on coming vehicle, more cars crash making the wreck larger. Radige laughs at his exploits.

Back in the sick bay Kerry was waking up after a grueling ordeal. She looked over and Saw bug. She smiled. "What's up doc?" she managed to say. Bug looked back.

"Hey. You're awake. You're fine. Just some bruises but you should be able to fight if Radige attacks."

"Oh great just what I wanted to hear." Kerry said; she could not hide her sarcasm.

"What's wrong?" Bug asked.

"It's just harder than I thought. Being a power ranger is way over rated."

"Are you kidding? I would love to be out there fighting with you guys. Its better than being a one man science and medial team."

"You wouldn't say that if you actually had to go out there and fight. But you can take my spot."

"You're crazy."

"Bug can I ask you a huge favor."

"I don't think I'm going to like this."

"Could you tell the commander I am hurt or something? Tell her I sprained my ankle. I just need some time to rest."

"I don't know Kerry."

"Oh come on please!" as Kerry said the words Taylor was about to walk in but stopped she listened at the door. "Just a day that's all I need. The others will be fine without me." Kerry give Bug a begging yet flirtatious look. Bug blushed.

"I… I guess I could say you need a day to recover."

"YES! THANK YOU BUG! I won't forget this!"

"I'm gonna regret this. I know it." Bug murmured to himself. Just then Taylor walked in casually.

"I see you are awake." She turned to Bug, "How's our patient?"

"I…. Uhhh." Bug looks at Kerry who looks back at him with the same look as before. "She just sprained her ankle. Its small it should be fine by tomorrow. As long as she gets some rest."

"That's great." Taylor walked over to Kerry's head stand her morpher was on top of the desk. She picked it up. "I'll just hang on to this until you've recovered. Get well soon. We're going need you out there." Taylor said walking out. Just then the alarms began to blaze. Taylor darted for the bridge.

"REPORT!" She exclaimed.

"Its one of Radige's monsters." Sean said.

"On screen!" Taylor exclaimed as the imaging system flickered on and showed the streets of Silver Hills coming alive. The roads were curling up and a monster with a Traffic light for a head burst from the beneath the street and went after two civilians.

"Time to fly rangers!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Right!" Jess exclaimed he turned to the others. "You guys ready!"

"READY!" they shouted.

"AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" the shouted as the press the buttons on their morphers.

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!"

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

"RED HAWK AVIAN POWER!"

The rangers dived out of the sky. They formed a circle in the air and landed between the monster and the civilians.

"Ahhh Rangers! I am Traffix! I am here to end you pitiful existence!" the traffic light monster exclaimed.

"Yeah well I think we'll have something to say about that! Come on! Bring it!" Jess exclaimed.

Thralls appeared; The rangers attacked. Madeline front kicked a thrall into the ground. Jack leapt into the air and swooped down he slashed a few thralls with his wings. Jess side kicked a thrall and hit another with a round house. Jack, Madeline and Eddie fought the thralls away from the civilians. Jack blocked a punch and back handed a thrall to the ground. Traffix fired his lasers from his lights. The rangers stood between his blast and the civilians.

"Haha rangers! Catch me if you can!" the monster exclaimed as it jumped through a rift. The rangers followed. The appeared in a rock quarry outside of Silver Hills.

"What the hell? Not another rock quarry!" Jess said frustrated. Suddenly he noticed he was no longer morphed. "What happened?"

"We appear to have de-morphed." Eddie stated.

"Not shit Sherlock!" Jack exclaimed. They looked and saw Traffix.

"We'd better morph." Eddie said.

"Again with stating the obvious, guess that's why you get the yellow suit." Jack said.  
Just as they were going to morph the monster blasted them knocking them to the ground.

Kerry gasped as she watched from her hospital bed. She had been watching the ordeal wanting to be with the rangers. She looked at her naked wrist. She wanted to fight by there side. She realized that she had to over come her fears. It was difficult she knew that but her friends needed her. She shot up from the bed and darted past Bug who smiled. She ran into Taylor's office.

"Kerry!" She asked acting confused. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry commander. I asked Bug to lie for me. I'm not hurt. I was just tired of being a ranger. I wanted to have some time away. It became too difficult for me."  
"Yes. I know."

"You knew I lied? So why didn't you bust me?"

"I over heard your conversation with Bug. I knew you had to overcome your fears, your doubts in yourself. I know how difficult it must be for you. But that cannot stop you from being a power ranger." Taylor turned and picked up Kerry's morpher. "I assume you want this back?"

"Yes Mam! I am ready to fight!"

"Good now GO!"

Kerry was transported to the scene where she ran over to the other rangers.

"KERRY! You're ok?" Eddie looked at her confused.

"I'll explain later. Lets take this guy out!"

"Alright, Let's morph all together for once." Jess said.

"AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" they shouted.

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!"

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

"WHITE SWAN AVIAN POWER!"

"RED HAWK AVIAN POWER!"

The rangers transformed. "AVIAN RANGERS HEEEEYAAAA!" the rangers shouted. Thralls flew at them. Jess flew into the air unsheathed his sword and all five rangers attacked the thralls. Jess knocked one down with his fist and slashed through another with his sword.

"WING GAUNTLET!" Kerry shouts a device appears on her wrist. She leaps into the air. She flies at Traffix. "POWER PUNCH!" she yells as her wing gauntlet smashes into Traffix he is sent down to the ground. "Wing BEAM!" Kerry Yells and she presses her Gauntlet. "FIRE!" she launches her lasers at the creature. He stumbles backward the other rangers rush around her.

"Great job Kerry!" Jess said. "Bird Blaster!" He yells taking out his pistol. "COMBO MODE!" he shouts placing his sword inside his blaster. The other rangers follow his moves but as they are about to fire the creature's bio changer spider that is embedded in its skin begins to glow.

"What's going on?" Eddie questions. Suddenly in a brash of light the creature expands to giant form and towers over the rangers.

"Hey commander! How about those zords?" Jess exclaims into his communicator.

"The zords. Shit! Ok Kerry you can do this." Kerry exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth nervously. The zords flew to the scene. The flew out of the clouds and ranger teleported inside.

"alright guys lets show this guy some Avian Power!" Jess said.

The rangers split off of their V formation and attacked.

"Jack you ready?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jack exclaimed.

The red and black zords fired at the creature. He was hit with the blasts. Explosions erupted around him. Madeline flew through the air. She looped around "Seperation mode! Engage!" She commanded and she pulled her lever. The zord's wings separated. They flew at the monster and slashed him. He was sent reeling. Eddie flew through the air with a large boulder in his grappler. He flew over the head of the monster.

"Time for a rock size headache!" He exclaimed as he dropped his boulder on the head of Traffix.

Kerry's zord slowed. "OK I guess its my turn." Kerry pulled on her control stick. Suddenly Traffix fired his lasers at Kerry. Her Zord was struck by the beams. She screamed as her zord was hit. It went down toward the ground. It skidded across the terrain, smoke fuming from its back. the controls began to explode. She screamed again as the zord skidded to a halt.

"Jack We have to help her!" Jess exclaimed.

"Right!"

"Lasers fire!" they shouted as the zords blasted the monster before it could get to Kerry The Monster fled by burrowing into the ground.

"KERRY COME IN! KERRY COME IN! KERRY!" Jess shouted from his zord.

Kerry is shown unconscious inside her zord. She is motionless.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	8. Hard Times Pt 2

Kerry was laid up again on a hospital bed. This time however the injuries were more severe. She had a bandage over her head. As she awoke she turned toward the rangers who stood over her and smiled. They helped her up so that she was sitting up against her pillow. Kerry looked at everyone; they all had somber looks on their faces. Then she looked at Bug.

"Ok so what is it?" Kerry asked, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked concerned. "Why can't I feel my legs?" she began to panic.

"I am sorry Kerry. It appears you're lower nervous has been fried." Bug replied.

"What exactly does that mean?" Eddie asked.

"It means my brain can't send messages to my legs." Kerry said with a sigh.

"Precisely. I am sorry Kerry but I don't think you'll ever be able to walk again."

On the flying fortress Radige was celebrating throwing his fists in the air.

"One ranger down and four to go! Haahaha!" He laughs manically. "The others will surely fall and then that Commander Earhardt herself will answer for her actions. She will suffer the most for daring to attack the great Count Radige!"

"Yes Great Count Radige. You did well. I beg of you allow me to have the honor of destroying the Power Rangers for you." Prince Toran bows and asks Radige.

"I am not a fool Toran. If you destroy the rangers then the throne goes to you. No that honor will be mine!"

"Do not fret great Count Radige. I will hand over the throne to you after the power rangers are gone. Please allow me to prove my loyalty to you."

"Alright Toran. You can go but if you defy me, you will be next to feel my wrath!"

Toran laughed as he walked away. "Fool." He mumbled.

Back on the Sky base.

"That's just great! I'm helpless now. I can't do anything right. You guys are better off without me." Kerry says slamming her fist on her leg.

"Kerry! No! That's not true!" Eddie replies.

"Guys I think we should let her rest." Madeline suggested. She motioned them toward the door. "Come on guys."

"Kerry. You'll be back on your feet in no time. I know it!" Eddie Exclaimed. The rangers walked and Madeline closed the door behind them. She didn't walk out with the rest she sat down in the cloth chair near Kerry.

"I thought you were leaving me to wallow in my own self pity?" Kerry asked Madeline confused.

Madeline turned away for a second. "I was kind of hoping I could talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Kerry was more confused, "why?"

"Well. I've needed someone to talk to for a while and you're the closest thing I have to a girlfriend. I thought maybe you could just listen."

"I suppose I could. I'm not really going any where."

Madeline wiped a small tear from her eye. "Remember when the commander said I went on a mission."

"Yeah sure."

"Well my mission was bringing Jess back into the team."

"Ok, but he came back. I don't see the problem."

"Don't get me wrong I love that he is here, but when I met up with him to convince him to come back he said some pretty horrible things."

"What exactly did he say?"

"Well basically he called me worthless and said our relationship meant nothing to him. When he came back he didn't even apologize."

"I take it this happens a lot."

"Yeah." Madeline sniffles. "We fight and then make up. But we don't resolve anything."

"Have you tried talking to him? Telling him how he made you feel?"

"Every time I do, I mess it up even more. I am too afraid that he won't speak to me ever again."

"You can't be afraid of what he might say or do Madeline. You have to tell him or he'll just keep doing it. If he loves you, he'll understand and apologize."

"Sometimes I think he only said 'I love you' to get me to sleep with him."

"If that was really his intention then he's not worth it. No guy is ever worth taking that kind of abuse."

"I know you're right. I hope he'll listen as well as you."

"I think he will. He cares about you. I can see it."

Madeline smiles and gets up from her chair. "Thanks Kerry. I really needed to tell someone this."

"No problem."

"Guess you're not so helpless after all." Madeline said as she was leaving but when she was about to step out the door Kerry yelled to her.

"Wait a minute! You just told me that to make me feel less helpless didn't you?"

"Well that was the plan, but I meant every word."

"How did you know that is what I needed?"

"My brother lost his leg during the Iraq war; for weeks he felt helpless just like you. It took me a while to realize all he needed was to feel like he could help people. I couldn't let you sit here and doubt yourself. Kerry you have to get up and fight. You just helped me and rest of the team needs your help too." Madeline walked over and hugged Kerry. She turned around and walked to the door again.

"Hey Madeline." Madeline turned toward Kerry. "Thanks." Madeline smiled.

"Thank you Kerry." Madeline walked out.

Taylor sat in her office she worried about what would happen to the rangers next. She was unsure that she made the write choice in bringing them in as rangers. Memories were returning to her about how she had to gather the Wild Force together to fight the orgs. She turned to her right; she unlocked and opened her drawer. Inside laid her growl phone. She looked at it. She had kept it just in case she had to use it again but she wanted to believe that her rangers could over come the absence of Kerry and defeat Radige. She closed the drawer and locked it. She turned to the monitor on her left and contacted Sean Gunn.

"Lieutenant." Sean heard her voice and looked at the screen from his helm position. "How goes the search for the sixth ranger?"

"Not well commander." He answered, "I haven't found a chroniton signature yet. This is very troubling."

"Keep up the search."

"Commander you realize he could already be dead from the prolonged exposure to the chroniton beam right?"

"We are not going to consider that yet. Until we find a body, the ranger is still out there somewhere."

"Understood commander."

Suddenly the alarms blared. "What is it?" Taylor asked.

Sean scanned the city and found Toran at a local Italian restaurant. He was holding the patrons and workers in fear as he looked over the menu. The waiter shook with terror as he asked for the maniacal teenagers order.

"Toran's in the city." Sean stated.

"I'll notify the rangers." Taylor pressed a few buttons and contacted the rangers. "Rangers Toran is attacking the city! GO!"

From different parts of the base the rangers nodded and morphed. "AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!"

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER"

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER"

"RED HAWK AVIAN POWER"

The rangers teleported to the restaurant and approached Toran. He laughed; his visor came down and he leaped from his chair. He floated in the air above the rangers. He pressed a button on his wrist control device and suddenly the patrons transformed into thralls and surrounded the rangers.

"It's a trap!" Eddie yelled.

The rangers stood around each other ready to fight. Toran pressed another button and bricks flew at the rangers. One hit Eddie in the head and knocked him down. He rubbed his head as he got back up. The bricks formed walls around the rangers. They were trapped inside the walls. Their container spun around and several spike rushed at the walls. The spike punctured the walls and appeared all around the rangers. Toran laughed but then he saw blasts coming out of the one of the walls. Jess punched through the bricks and the rangers broke free. Toran snarled at them.

The thralls attacked. Madeline, Eddie and Jack went after them. Jess took on Toran. Jess unsheathed his sword and leaped at Toran, but each time he swung his sword at him, Toran would disappear before the blow would strike him. Toran laughed and floated toward Jess he ran through him and knocked him down. Jess leaped and caught his cape as Toran flew by again, but Toran disappeared. Then Toran rammed his fist into Jess. Jess went down he rolled back. The other rangers ran over to him. Toran laughed and he pressed another button on his controller. It activated a car parked near the restaurant. It turned and screamed toward the rangers. The car drove through Madeline and then knocked Eddie down. Jack just managed to dodge its attack. The car drove for Jess and hit him head on. Jess was sent flying. He hit the ground. Jess grew angry he slammed his fist on the ground and got back up. He leaped on to the roof of the car.

In the Medical bat Kerry attempted to work on her paper. She could not concentrate however. She managed to move herself over to a remote which she used to turn on the monitor. She saw a news report about the battle. She gasped as she saw Jess riding on top of the car through the streets and out of the city. The car swerved and swayed trying to pry Jess loose. Kerry looked at her morpher. She tried to move her legs but they wouldn't move. She turned and stared at her feet she concentrated and tried to move one foot. Suddenly her right foot had a spasm; it moved to her left. Kerry smiled as she attempted to do more.

Jess clutched on to the car as it took him the canyon outside the city. As it swerved and swayed Toran looked on laughed.

"This is so much fun." He said to himself. "So it will be I who leads the phalanx armies."

The car drove off a cliff and Jess leaped off of the car. It was set ablaze as it crashed into the ground below. Jess landed on the ground and rolled forward. The other rangers had landed. They had chased Jess to the Quarry. Suddenly explosions hit all around them. Malice walked out from behind the smoke. She walked toward the rangers. Once Toran saw her snarled and faded away.

"Hello rangers! I am Malice! And Now I will destroy you!" she yelled as she energized her whip. She swung it at the rangers. Sparks flew off of there chests as they were knocked back. Jack looked at her and noticed her stunning good looks. _"I think I'm in love"_ he thought.

Malice launched her whip at Jack it rapped around his neck and she pulled him toward her. She looked at him. "Hey beautiful." He said cunningly. Malice threw him down and her whip changed into a sword she came at him. He ducked several shots and caught her arm. But Malice threw him off and slashed him. As the rangers stood and watched the ground began to crack and open. The monster beneath the surface was moving again. He rushed toward the surface.

The rangers jumped to safety. But Malice energized her whip again and slashed them. The laid on the ground unmorphed and writhing in pain.

Back on the Sky base Kerry had moved to the edge of her bed. She took a deep breath and pushed her self off the bed. She slipped and fell to the ground. She was determined not to give up. She put all her strength into her legs and pushed her self up. She leaned up against the medical console. She forced her right leg to move then her left. She smiled as her ability to walk was coming back to her. She looked at her morpher and pressed the button to transport to the scene.

She flew through the air and hit Malice with a flying kick. She knocked her down.

Taylor saw the event from the bridge. "KERRY! But how?" Taylor pondered.

Jess and the others ran over to Kerry who was standing over Malice.

"KERRY! HOW?" Eddie asked excited.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Well thanks. You always seem to have good timing." Eddie said. Kerry looked at everyone. She then looked at Madeline who smiled and nodded. Kerry turned back toward Malice who had thralls surrounding here.

"Time to fly!" Kerry shouted.

"AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" they all shouted in Unison.

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!"

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

"WHITE SWAN AVIAN POWER!"

"RED HAWK AVIAN POWER!"

The rangers stood side by side transformed.

"AVIAN HAWK!" Jess shouted as he posed.

"AVIAN CONDOR!" Jack shouted as he posed.

"AVIAN OWL!" Eddie Shouted as he posed.

"AVIAN SWAN!" Kerry Shouted as she posed.

"AVIAN SWALLOW!" Madeline Shouted as she posed.

"POWER RANGERS AVIAN ASSAULT!" The all yelled.

The rangers attacked. Jess leaped into the air his wings formed on his arms and he darted at the thralls. He flew threw them knocked them down. He took his sword and slashed one then another. The other rangers took care of their thralls. Kerry spin kicked one and then blocked a shot from a thrall's blade. She took her blaster out of its holster and blasted the thralls. The explosion sent them all down. The other rangers ran over to her.

"Nice Job Kerry!" Jess congratulated her. Then the ground shook again as Traffix erupted from beneath the ground. He towered over the rangers.

"Jet zords online!" Jess shouted into his communicator and the zords flew to the area. The rangers teleported to their zords.

"Time for a double team Jack!" Jess said.

"OK!" Jack yelled back. The two zords blasted the creature.

Traffix returned fire but missed.

"RANGERS FORM THE MEGA JET! Place your control chips into your console. That will allow you to combine your zords." Taylor said from the sky base.

"OK! Guys follow my lead!" Jess takes his control chip out of his wrist communicator and placed it in the console. The screen activated and a Hawk appeared. The other rangers did the same. The zords streaked into the air and formed a circle. Electricity began to connect to each zord. The zords flashed and combined into the MegaJet.

Jess was sitting in the cockpit and the other rangers came in and joined him. He looked back at Kerry. "You ready for this Kerry?"

"You bet. Let's take this guy out!" She said holding up her thumb. The rangers turned to their consoles.

"Ranger use the firebird blast." Taylor commanded.

"Right! Firebird mode online." Jess said as he presses a button. Two control sticks flipped up and Jess grabbed them. Wings of fire formed around the MegaJet. The creature fired its lasers but missed. The rangers shook as the tried to hold the zord steady. It blazed into the creature. Traffix exploded and was destroyed.

Back at the Sky base Bug had scanned Kerry. He analyzed the readings.

"This is interesting. It appears that your nervous system is completely repaired. It seems you body has developed the ability to regenerate." Bug stated.

"You mean I can heal myself."

"It seems your exposure to the chroniton wave has produced a reaction we did not anticipate. I suspect you all will develop abilities. I suspect that they will be related to your avian essence." Bug said looking at the other rangers. They looked back at him stunned.

"That must have been what happened to me." Jess suddenly discovered.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I can back to the team I could see the fight with that Faucet freak. It was like I was there."

"Of course. Hawks have exceptional eyesight." Bug stated. "Kerry yours must be connected to the ugly duckling fairly tail."

"I'm sorry but you lost me." Kerry said.

"Think of as healing imperfections. As the ugly duckling transformed into a beautiful swan you're ability should prevent your beauty from being destroyed." Bug explained the words made Kerry blush.

"Kerry this is a great power but with it comes great responsibility. This does not mean you are invincible. You should still use caution." Taylor said to Kerry.

"Thanks Commander I will." Kerry replied. Kerry then jump off the hospital bed. She grabbed her books and ran for the door. "Right now I have to finish my paper that's due tomorrow Bye guys!" She shouted as she dashed out.

"Nothing like waiting till the last minute." Eddie said and the others laughed.

Back in Radige's HQ….

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID THE WHITE RANGER RETURN?" Radige's fury was immense he blasted the ceiling. "Be warned Power Rangers. I will destroy you! If it's the last thing I do!"


	9. Madeline's Malice

The day was brilliant. Even though it was getting farther into the fall the sun still beat down from the sky. The rangers were walking to the local Tunnel City Café. They were being led by Eddie. He opened the door and walked them in. He saw Kerry working the tables and waved to her. The patrons were sitting and sipping their beverages. Some were talking on Cell phones or working on Laptops, Others were looking into their palm pilots.

"So this is it. This is where we hang." Eddie said.

"I know this place. I was here last week. I come here all the time." Jess said.

"Yeah this is where I found you. I was kinda hoping we could…" Madeline was cut off.

"Wait you come here all the time?" Eddie asked.

"Wait I know this place too. Doesn't it have a club downstairs?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It's called the Nest."

"Yup I've been here too."

"Wait so all of us at some time or another have hung out at this place? What are the odds?" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah Kinda weird." Jess said.

Kerry walked over and snatched Jess and Madeline from Eddie and Jack. She placed them at a table of their own. Jess reluctantly sat down. Kerry left them there and went and sat with Eddie and Jack.

"Why are they over there?" Eddie asked Kerry.

"I think they need sometime alone." Kerry said hoping they would spark up a conversation. As the three of them watched Madeline and Jess just looked at their table. Madeline played with her hair.

"So Jess. I was hoping we could talk." Madeline said nervously.

"Not another one of your long winded conversations. Madeline, I'm not really in the mood for this." Jess said with frustration.

"Conversation?" Madeline grew angry, "When was the last time we actually had a conversation. That didn't end up in making out?"

"Oh come on. Madeline you know we're not good at talking; we are much better at other things."

"Yeah communication is definitely not one of your strong suits!" Madeline's frustration grows.

"Why you so pissed Madi?"

"Look. I've got to practice with my band. Come by later. We really need to talk. If you care anything about me, you'll come." Madeline got up and left. Kerry watched from a far and shook her head. Kerry went back to work. Suddenly Jack got a call on his cell phone. He put it to his ear.

"What!" he said, "NO!" he shouted, "DAMN IT!" He anger grew with his panic, "WHEN!" He asked. "OK. Bye." He hung the phone.

"Sorry man. I have to go. Family Business." Jack gets up and leaves in a dash. Eddie tries to stop him but fails.

"Ok we seriously need to work on this whole rangers hanging out together thing." Eddie said to himself.

On the Flying fortress, Malice is pondering her next attack. "A frontal assault failed. All of our attacks have failed to destroy the Power Rangers." She said to herself. "If I am to claim the Earth for myself, I must come up with a different tactic." She waved her hand and the holographic image on the wall changed to see Madeline and Jess arguing at the table in the Café. Malice smiled. She snapped her fingers and the image faded away. "Perfect." She said smiling. She touched the jewel in the middle of her armored breast plate. Malice snapped her fingers and her appearance changed. Her hair turned blonde, her skin lightened and a rock star shirt with torn pants appeared on her. She looked much younger. Her gem dangled from her neck. She smiled and transported herself to earth.

Later that day Madeline was playing the drums in her band. They called themselves 'Torrid Wraith'. They were an all girl rock band. Louise Lynn was the lead singer; on the base was Madeline's cousin, Sam; the lead guitar was Becca and the Keyboard mastermind and leader of the group was Ally. They cover many rock songs from a variety of bands, anything from the 'Bengals' to the 'Smashing Pumpkins'. They had just finished practicing "Alive" by 'Pearl Jam' when a blonde girl in a rock shirt and torn jeans walked by Ally's parents garage. The young girl walked over to them. She listened to the music.

"Wow! You guys are really good!" the girl commented.

"Thanks." The raven haired keyboardist said. Ally then looked at the others. She grabbed a sheet of some papers and handed them to the girls. "Ok guys. Tomorrow we're going to try Madeline's new song she just wrote. I'm going to record it and maybe we can send it out and get some real gigs." Ally smiled at the others as she handed out the papers.

Madeline got up from behind the drums and walked over the little girl. "Hey, I'm Madeline. What's your name?"

"I'm Marie. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said as she took Madeline's hand. The girl smiled devilishly. Madeline starred into the gem around her neck. It twinkled and then showered Madeline with a stream of light. Madeline blinked and felt dizzy. The feeling passed and the little girl disappeared from site. Madeline looked around confused and then grabbed her stuff to leave when Jess walked up behind her and touched her back. She frowned and turned and looked at him.

"So what do you want?" she asked sternly.

"You asked me to come here." Jess said as he rushed to follow Madeline down the street. "You said you wanted to talk. So I'm here."

"Oh so you really showed up. I'm surprised."

"Oh really." He said jumping in front of her.

"I don't think we really have anything to say to each other." Madeline said as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes were dark and her skin grew pale.

"What's with you today? First you want to talk. Now you don't?" Jess asked confused.

"Well I guess I'm just you're typical moody girl aren't I!" Madeline suddenly swung a fist at Jess. He ducked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess asked with panic. He jumped back as Madeline's foot swung forward. He blocked two more punches and tried to push Madeline away.

"What the hell is wrong you bitch?" Jess yelled.

Madeline's anger increased. She leaped into the air and flipped forward over Jess. She then kicked him in the back. Jess stumbled forward. Madeline then leaped again and flipped forward grabbing Jess' sweat shirt by the shoulders and brought him to the pavement. She jumped on top of him and swung her fists at him. Jess managed to dodge the shots as he saw them coming. Her hands became bloody as they hit the pavement. Jess managed to press the button on his morpher and transport himself to the Sky Base. Madeline screamed with frustration as he flashed away. The little girl walked out from the darkness and transformed back into Malice.

"Do not worry my darling. You will get him next time." She took her gem out of her armor and transformed it into a monster. The gem now had arms and legs and a small head. "Ruby on Enragement, keep the rangers occupied while I prepare our little friend here for her next encounter with the rangers." The creature nodded and flashed away.

On the Sky Base Jess ran over to Taylor who was talking with Kerry, Eddie and Jack.

"Commander. Madeline just attacked me!" Jess said.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked.

"I have no Idea. I just went to talk to her and she went all psycho on me. I had to get out of there."

"YOU LEFT HER DOWN THERE!" Kerry shouted in anger her faced blood red.

"What? She attacked me sister." Jess replied.

"You have no idea what you have been putting her through! No wonder she attacked you! I can't believe you left her!"

Jess was speechless as Kerry lashed out at him. "You are really a complete idiot aren't you?" She yelled. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

"I'm going to help a friend. That's more that I can say for you!" Kerry grunted and she transported away.

"Jess did you do anything to provoke her?" Taylor asked.

"No. I swear." Jess said.

"This has to be one of the Phalanx's plans." Taylor said.

"Commander!" Sean yelled over from the helm. "We have reports of people going insane with rage all over the city. I've traced the source to a monster."

"On screen!" Taylor commanded. The screen flickered on and showed a gem monster blasting the citizens of Silver Hills. The Silver Guardians arrived to quell the residents. The monster dashed away. Eric led the guardians to round up those affected by the spell.

"Rangers GO!" Taylor ordered.

Jess, Eddie and Jack nodded. "AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!"

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

"RED HAWK AVIAN POWER!"

The rangers flew down and landed in front of the Jewel monster. Thralls appeared and Eddie, Jess and Jack attacked the monsters. Jess unsheathed his sword and slashed a couple of thralls. Jack kicked one and pulled out his blaster. He attempted to fire at the Jewel monster. The shots ricocheted off the monster and back at Jack. They blasted him to the ground. Suddenly Malice Appeared with Madeline at her side.

"You know what to do my pretty! He is the source of your pain!" She said pointing at Jess who was battling thralls. Madeline turned toward him. She instantly transformed and attacked Jess.

"Madeline, stop!" Jess Shouted as he dodged her shots. "You don't know what you're doing!" Jess yelled as he grabbed her.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" Madeline shot back. "I'm destroying you!" She shouted.

Jack and Eddie were being surrounded. They attempted to fight off the monsters but with Malice and the Ruby they were too much.

"Ok got any ideas?" Eddie asked.

"Not really." Jack replied.

Suddenly Kerry flew in and slashed a path through the thralls. She tackled Madeline.

"Jess I've got her. Go help the others!" Kerry yelled. Jess ran over to help the others. Kerry held on to Madeline. Madeline struggled with Kerry. Kerry covered Madeline with her wings and they both transported away.

The two girls were transported to the Sky Base both were now in a containment room. Madeline was un-morphed attempted to struggle away from Kerry.

"LET ME GO! HE HAS HURT ME! I MUST DESTROY HIM!" Madeline screamed as Kerry held on to her.

From outside the room Bug looked on through the two way glass window. He turned to Taylor.

"It seems you are right commander. The Jewel monster brought out her deepest and darkest rage against Jess."

"And in order to break the spell, that rage must be let out?" Taylor asked.

"Well that is my best guess to break the spell. She must let her hatred go." Bug replied.

Inside the room, Madeline had finally fought away from Kerry. She used her exceptional agility to break free but she could not escape.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME OUT! I HATE HIM!" Madeline screeched.

"No you don't Madeline. I know you still love Jess." Kerry said calmly as she approached her. "I know he has wronged you, but you have to let it go. The team needs you." Kerry put her arms around Madeline. Madeline screamed and struggled. She began to cry. She shoved her forearms into Kerry but Kerry held on. Madeline stopped struggling and began to sob more.

"Why doesn't he love me!" She asked laying her head on Kerry's lap. "Why did I do!" She cried. Kerry brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Just let it out Madi." Kerry said. "It's ok." Madeline lifted up her head and looked into Kerry's eyes. Kerry looked back. "We need you back with us Madi. Can you do that?" Madeline nodded.

"Madeline, I know you have a lot of rage inside of you right now. You are not completely free of the spell. You need to direct that rage at the monster." Taylor said from the speaker. The door to the room opened and Kerry and Madeline walked out. Taylor walked over to them. "Now go! The rangers need you." They nodded. They ran over to the chutes and jumped in sliding to the outside they were morphed and flew toward the scene where Eddie, Jack, and Jess were having trouble defeating the enemy.

The two girls swooped down and attacked Malice knocking her down. Madeline stood in front of her.

"I am no longer your Pawn! You want to see my rage! I'll show you rage!" Madeline darted toward Malice she leaped into the air and punched Malice with her Wing Gaunlet. She flipped and cartwheeled all around Malice and caught her with a forward no handed cartwheel kick. She took out her blaster and combined it with her sword she leaped into the air and flipped forward. As she was over Malice's head she fired and the shots exploded on the villain.

"I'll be back power rangers!" Malice screamed as she vanished leaving the monster all alone. Jess and the other ran over to Madeline after defeating the Thralls.

"Madeline I…. Uh…" Jess began to say.

"Save it. Let's destroy this monster first." She said back. Jess looked back at the monster.

"BIRD BLASTERS UP!" the rangers combine the blasters with their swords. "COMBO MODE!" Jess yelled. "FIRE!" the rangers fired together and a ball of energy formed in front of them and shot at the monster. It struck the monster with unimaginable force. The Jewel monster exploded and its bio changer spider dropped to the ground. It flashed and lit up as the Monster was reborn to giant size.

"Commander! ZORD TIME!" Jess said into his communicator. The zords flew out to the rangers and they transported aboard. The zords blasted the monster back. The rangers then placed their control chips into their consoles and combined their zords. The Megajet formed and it went right at the monster.

"FIRE BIRD MODE ENGAGE!" Jess yelled as he pressed a button and two control sticks sprang up. Wings of Fire formed around the MegaJet and it flew toward the Jewel monster. The cockpit heated up and the MegaJet collided with the monster. It broke right through the glass shell and the monster was destroyed. It exploded and when the dust cleared the rangers flew home.

Back at the Sky Base Taylor gathered the rangers. "You did well today. Malice attempted to cause tension within your team but you succeeded and pulled through. I am proud of you five. Clearly though, there are some issues you all will need to work out if you are to work effectively as a team." Taylor congratulated the rangers and then walked to her office. "I fear the tension will get worse before it gets better." She thought as she walked out.

Madeline didn't even look at Jess as he looked back at her. Jess walked over to her but Kerry stepped between them.

"You just stay away from her! You may be our leader." She paused and took a breath, "But that doesn't mean I have to like you!" She said glaring at him. Kerry took Madeline with her off the bridge. Eddie put his hand on Jess' shoulder.

"Give them time man. They'll come around." He said. Jess shot a look and then moved his shoulder out from under Eddie's hand. He walked away. Eddie just stood there shocked.

On the fortress Radige walked over Malice. "It looks like your plan to divide the rangers has failed." He said.

"Has it?" Malice asked rhetorically as she waived her hand and the screen changed and showed Jess arriving at his and Madeline's apartment. He saw that all of Madeline's things were gone and the apartment was barren. He saw a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Jess,_

_I've moved out. _

_I'm going to live with Kerry for a while. _

_I do love you._

_But I think for the good of the team _

_I think we need to spend some time apart._

_Love,_

_Madeline_

Upcoming Episodes:

10. A Grandmother's Wish

11. Be Yourself

12. Attack of Killer Ramen

13. Respect pt. 1

14. Respect pt. 2

15. An Explosive New Year

16. An Old Friend

17. An Old Rival

18. Illyria's Return


	10. A Grandmother's Wish

Jess had just arrived at the Sky Base. He walked up to Taylor who was standing in the simulation chamber. Five pods were in the chamber. Madeline, Kerry, Jack, and Eddie were being led by Richard on how to form the Megazord. Taylor watched them on the display screen when Jess walked up to her.

"I am here commander. Why did you ask me to arrive later than the others?" Jess asked.

"Hello Jess. I wanted you to train with Teresa, Jason, Emma, and Sean. Your Zord is the key to forming the Megazord. It is a greatly complex process. These four officers were trained with each of the zords so that they could aid you in the process of bringing forth the Megazord." Taylor replied.

The simulation ended and the pods opened; the rangers stepped out of the pods. Madeline, Eddie and Kerry all congratulated each other with a high five. When Kerry noticed Jess standing with Taylor, she shot a searing look at him. Madeline just looked away and tried not look into Jess' soft eyes.

"Good job rangers." Taylor said congratulating them. "Now Jess step into the simulator and begin your training to form the megazord. I will monitor your progress from here." Jess nodded and as he passed by Kerry he looked at her and saw her anger and rage at him. He then looked at Madeline and as he walked by he just snickered "She'll be back," he thought. He, Emma, Jason, Sean and Teresa got into the simulators and the program began.

Just then Jack heard his cell phone ring he answered it. He spoke for a moment and quickly hung up. He frowned and then dashed over to Taylor.

"Commander, I have a bit of family business to deal with. Is it alright if I go?"

"Of course Jack. Your Grandmother is visiting, I remember. Go, but keep an ear to your communicator."

"Of course, Commander." Jack said. As he passed by the other three rangers he was stopped by Eddie.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Eddie asked.

"None of your business kid. Now out of my way!" Jack pushed Eddie to the side and walked toward the door. Eddie looked back at Madeline and Kerry.

"Hmmmm. I wonder what he is so defensive about. What do you say we tag along and find out?" Eddie looks devilishly at Madeline and Kerry who shrug and decide to tag along with Eddie on his spy mission.

Gorax is on the Flying fortress; he has just thought a fiendish plot to destroy the rangers.

"All of their attempts have failed but mine is the most ingenious plan." The cyborg smiles with delight. "The power rangers are formidable opponents, but they have one weakness. They care for those pitiful humans that inhabit this dimension. That weakness shall be their undoing!" Gorax laughs and the thralls that are with him cheer. He summons a spider from the pouch of bio changers. He uses it to infect a mirror and a monster is created. The monster is covered in mirrors. His head is shaped like a wolf but it is made of mirrors. He has sharp glass claws and a large mirror on its front.

"Go Mirrorspane! You know what to do!"

The monster fades away.

On Earth a woman is shopping for a dress. She looks at a blue one.

"That one goes perfectly with your eyes." The female store attendant says. The woman smiles and walks over to mirror. She holds the dress in front of her body to see how it looks on her. Suddenly there is a flash of light and the woman is transported into the Mirror. Mirrorspane appears and laughs scarring the attendant away.

At another part of the Flying fortress, Malice witnesses the action by Mirrorspane. She smiles.

"Thank you Gorax. Your monster will fit nicely into my next plan." She snaps her fingers and again her appearance changes. She fades away down to earth.

On Earth an old Japanese women gets on a bus. She frowns as she notices there are no seats left on the bus. She looks down at the young man sitting at a seat in front of her.

"Excuse me sir, but could have your seat please?" She asked the young man. He doesn't acknowledge her and continues to read his paper. The old woman grows angry. She bops the man on the head with her purse.

"Hey! Give me your seat! Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders!" she yells. The man attempts to keep reading his paper. Suddenly the woman feels a tap on her shoulder. A woman behind has gotten up from her seat.

"Here miss you can take mine." The beautiful Indian woman says. The old woman smiles and sits down. The next stop comes and the patron sitting next to her gets up and leaves the bus. The woman who gave up her seat sits beside the older woman.

"Some people can be so rude." She says to the old woman.

"Yes, I know. It's good to know there are still people out there that respect us old folks." She replies with a smile.

"My parents always taught me to respect and listen to my elders. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Silver Hills?" the young woman asks.

"I'm visiting my Grandson. He is a great guy, Handsome and single too. You should meet him. He needs a good woman at his side. The way he parties he never finds a girl he can settle down with."

"What makes you think I am the right girl for him?"

"This is something only a grandmother knows. I know you respect your parents and that is a good quality. I also sense you are a good natured person. Not like those other hussies I see my grandson with."

The young woman laughs. "My name is Maria. I was going to go shopping but if you don't mind, I'd like to come with you to meet this grandson of yours."

"That's great! I am Hoshi but you can call me Grandma. Everybody does." The two women smile at each other as the bus stops. They both get up and exit the bus. It had stopped at the Silver Hills Park. Jack is sitting on a bench. His feet are on the seat of the bench and he is sitting on the top of the bench. He sees his grandmother and gets up off the bench.

"Yoshi! Oh my little Yoshi! How are you? Come here and give your grandmother a kiss." As Jack is greeting his grandmother he hears rustling in the bushes near him.

"YOSHI!" He hears a voice say from behind the bush. He looks back and sees Eddie, Madeline and Kerry. He snarls at them.

"Uh oh busted." Eddie says.

Jack walks over to the three. "What the hell are you doing here! You followed me!" Jack snarls and the three nod.

"Hey you should have told us your grandmother was visiting, Yoshi." Eddie said in playful voice.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! IF I HEAR THAT NAME FROM YOU AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Jack screams.

"Yoshi, who are these people?" his grandmother asked.

"Yoshi? I thought your name was Jack?" Eddie quickly asked with a smile Jack gave a stern look.

"Oh Yoshi. I can't believe your still calling yourself by that name. His name is Tsuyoshi. I always called him Yoshi as a boy and I still do even today. He's my little Yoshi." His grandmother said has she pinched his cheek.

"AWWWW!" the three rangers said. Jack grunted at them.

"Grandmother these are my…." Jack was interrupted.

"We're Yosh…." Jack drew a line across his neck as a sign to Eddie. "I mean Jack's friends from work."

"Work? You didn't tell me you got a new job?"

"Sorry Grandma. I only recently got the job. I haven't had time to tell you about it. Who's this with you?" Jack said motioning toward the Indian woman with his grandmother.

"This is Maria. I met her on the bus today. She's going to be joining us for lunch."

"Grandma! No! I can't believe you're trying to set me up again! You do this every time you visit. You meet some random girl and you try to marry me off to her!"

"Oh why can't I help my grandson meet a good woman? Lord knows you need the help."

"Fine!" Jack said with a sigh. He turned to Eddie and the others. "DON'T EVEN think of following!"

The three people were sitting at lunch. Jack was not enjoying the date. He always hated the blind dates that his grandmother dragged him on. "Why haven't you gotten married yet?" she would always ask when she visited or talked to him. His grandmother was raving about her grandson and his cuteness as a child. She revived every embarrassing story from his childhood as if they were there reliving each and every scene.

"Well now. I guess you two don't like talking very much. I'm going to go to the little girl's room. Hopefully my absence will allow you two to talk some more." Jack grandmother said. She got up and left the table. Right away Maria spoke up.

"I am sorry you're not enjoying this. Your grandmother was so sweet I couldn't say no to her."

"I understand; this happens a lot. Its not that I don't enjoy your company, it's that my grandmother just wants to marry me off to every woman she sees. I think that's why I go out to clubs every night and bring home the wrong girls. One night stands have become a habit of mine."

"I see. But I have to ask why did you change your name, more rebellion against your parents?"

"I guess you could call it that. My mother was refugee from China. She was able to escape the government there after her parents were killed by them. She came to Japan, but Japan at the time was not a very welcoming place for Chinese refugees. My father's family took her in and raised her in secret. She met my father and fell in love." Maria listened intently as Jack continued, "However the people my father worked for found out he married a Chinese woman. My father worked for a military contractor and they saw him as a security risk. My father lost everything. Our neighbors shunned us. People who were once our friends now called us collaborators. I was teased all throughout my childhood. I hated my heritage. I hated Japan and China for being the way they are. My parents died soon after in a car crash. I guess I blame my heritage for their deaths. So when I came to America to live with my grandmother, I changed my name because I wanted to be an American. Not some Asian kid living in America. I guess I wanted to fit in some where. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble."

"No, no, it's alright. I can understand what you did. My mother was Hindu and she married a Christian man. In the bigger cities some people would have accepted an Inter-religious marriage, but not in my village. I understand prejudice more than most, but why the name Jack?"

"I named my self after Jack Kennedy."

"Because he was a president you looked up to?"

"No because he was a damn good ladies man. The women he had and yet everyone seemed to love him. His wife was certainly a looker and he had Marilyn Monroe as well."

They both burst out laughing and Jack grandmother smiled as she sat back down. "You see grandma always knows best." She said.

Walking down the sidewalk near the restaurant Eddie heard his communicator chime. "What's up Bug?" He asked.

"I've picked up a monster signature near your area. Across the street in the restaurant."

"Got it." Eddie looked up and saw that the restaurant across the street had Jack, his date and his grandmother eating and talking.

"Crap!" Eddie exclaimed.

"We have to warn them!" Kerry said with concern.

The three darted across the street. They were nearly run over as the rushed to get to Jack. They burst into restaurant. The went past the hostess and ran over to where Jack, Maria and his grandmother were sitting.

"DAMN IT! I told you not to follow me!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry Jack but we have an emergency. Its uhhh work related." Eddie said taping his morpher. Suddenly Mirrorspane burst into the dinning area. He began capturing the patrons of the restaurant. The rangers knew they couldn't morph.

"Eddie, and I'll hold off the monster. Madeline, you should help get these civilians out of here." Kerry said quickly. Jack took his grandmother and his date and guided them out the door while Madeline tried to gather the remaining customers. Kerry and Eddie went after the creature. The tried to kick him but were knocked down. The monster extended its arm and grabbed Eddie by the throat. He struggled to get free. Kerry attempted to break him free but with little luck.

Jack ran his grandmother outside but suddenly Gorax materialized before them. "Hello Black Ranger! I am General Gorax! And now you will see what my armies can do!" Jack stood in front of the two women as Gorax ran at them. The cyborg knocked him away, and then slowly walked toward the two women. Jack leaped in to save them but Gorax turned and caught his fist. He forced his hand down and cause pain to shoot up and down Jack's body. Then rage ignited something in Jack. He could hear the call of the condor. He swung his other hand up and Gorax caught it with his hand. However this time as Gorax pushed downward Jack pushed back. Jack was able to over power Gorax. Gorax noticed this and pushed harder but Jack still got up and stood. He smiled at the Mechanical general. He pushed his hands off Jack's fists and punched Gorax in his chest denting his metal armor.

"What! Impossible!" Gorax shouted staring at the dent. He knocked Jack away. Just then the rangers were knocked out of the restaurant. Mirrorspane followed them he walked over to Gorax. Gorax pointed to the two women and ordered his monster to capture them. The monster shot a beam out of his torso and captured Maria. He was about to fire on Jack's grandmother when Jess swooped in and knocked the monster down. Jack ran over to this grandmother and brought her to the bushes.

"Stay here." He said to her. Frightened she nodded. Jack ran over to the others. The four of them stood ready to morph but Gorax stopped them.

"Wait! Rangers! If you destroy my monster, the people he has captured will die as well! You wouldn't want anything to happen to these precious humans would you?" Gorax asked cunningly. He then motioned to Mirrorspane who began showing images of the captured civilians on his torso including Maria.

"YOU MONSTER!" Jack screamed.

"Well duhh." Gorax laughed.

"What do we do now?" Eddie asked looking at Jess. Jess didn't have an answer.

The monster fired his beam at the rangers. They jumped out of the way. He fired again and they rolled to dodge it. Gorax took his rifle out from behind his back. It rested on his shoulder and he held the handle under it. He fired at the rangers. Some managed to get out of the way but Eddie was knocked down by the blasts. He bruised and he lay on the ground. Jack jump in to help him. He stood in front of his fallen comrade. Jack's grandmother saw this and gasped. She then discovered how to defeat this monster. As the monster fired its mirror ray on Jack, she leapt in front of the blast.

"Grandma no!" Jack screamed but his grandmother had a mirror which reflected the beam at Gorax. The beam struck Gorax and his was transported inside his creature.

"Ha! Don't mess with my little Yoshi! Or face my wrath!"

"Grandma! That was great!" Jack said. "But don't ever do that again."

"YOU IMBECILE! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Gorax said as he appeared in the creature's chest.

"Of course boss." The creature said as he transported all the people out of his prison. They civilians got up and saw the monster. They all ran away screaming. Maria ran over to Jack.

"Maria, Thank god!" Jack said he turned to his grandmother. "Can you take her to safety?" She nodded and took her behind some bushes.

Jack turned toward the others and they nodded. Jess stood in the center of them. "AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" the four of them shouted.

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!"

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

"WHITE SWAN AVIAN POWER!"

"POWER RANGERS" Jess yelled.

"AVIAN ASSAULT!" They all yelled together and posed.

They attacked the monster. Jess leaped into the air and the other leapt as well; they all flew through air and kicked the creature but they all bounced off of the creature and went down.

"READY! BIRD BLASTERS!" Jess yelled. "FIRE!" the rangers fired but the blasts ricocheted off the creature and hit the rangers. The explosions knocked the rangers to the ground. Mirrorspane extended its arm and grabbed Eddie by the throat. The creature threw Eddie over his hip and he did it again and again. He threw Eddie from side to side. He then threw Eddie and Madeline and Jack broke his fall. Jess ran over to see if they were ok.

"You ok?" He asked Eddie.

"Yeah but boy am I going to have a major headache tomorrow." Eddie replied rubbing his head.

"Come guys we can beat this guy! He ya!" Jess leaped into the air and he extended his wings. The other rangers did the same. Jess and Jack flew at the creature with their swords and slashed the sides of Mirrorspane as they glided by. Kerry and Madeline flew in and slashed the front mirror of the creature with their swords. Eddie flew through the air with a large bolder in his hands he threw it at the creature.

"HEY CHEW ON THIS!" he yelled as he hurled it at the creature. It connected with the front mirror and shattered it.

"BIRD BLASTERS COMBO MODE!" Jess Yelled as he placed his sword in his blaster. The rangers fired their weapons together forming an energy ball that was shot at Mirrorspane the bolt collided with him and he exploded. He was destroyed but his Bio changer spider was left on the ground it flashed and morphed into a giant.

The creature stomped his foot in front of the rangers.

"Jet zords online!" Jess said into this communicator.

The rangers were transported to their zords.

"Hawk Jet zord ready!" Jess yelled as he sat in his seat and pulled down his harness.

"Condor Jet zord ready!" Jack yelled.

"Owl Jet Zord online!" Eddie said.

"Swan Jet zord online!" Kerry said.

"Swallow Jet zord ready!" Madeline said.

"Rangers, its time to form the Megazord." Taylor commanded from the Sky Base.

"Right!" Jess said as he placed his control chip into his console. The other rangers did the same.

Each ranger was directed by the on screen guide that worked with them in the simulator; it showed them how to each form their part of the Megazord. The Condor and the Swan became the legs and feet of the Megazord. The wings of the Swallow came off as it and the Owl zord became the arms and fists of the zord. Jess' zord became the torso of the Megazord. It connected with the legs. Each arm came down; the Owl on the right and the Swallow on the left. Then the head formed. The large robot had a symbol of a gold bird on the front. The head had a helmet with two wings sticking out like ears above the helmet.

"Avian MEGAZORD COMPLETE!" they yelled.

The monster charged toward them. He spun to his right and slashed the Megazord with its claw. He came back around and did the same. He then turned and slashed the front of the zord sending sparks all over the area.

The cockpit shook. "ARRGGH" Jess exclaimed. "LIGHTENING HAMMER! READY!" Jess pressed a button and a picture of a hammer appeared on the screed. The megazord whipped out a hammer; it was round and had spikes all over it. The Megazord leaped into the air and brought the hammer down on the creature smashing its mirror again.

"ALRIGHT! SKY SABER ACTIVATE!" Jess yelled as he pressed his button and a picture of a sword appeared. The sword appeared in the MegaZord's hand. It energized and flamed as the Megazord leaped into the air.

"SKY SABER SLASH!" the rangers shouted and the Megazord made a horizontal cut slicing through the monster. The Monster stumbled and fell to the ground and exploded.

Back down on the ground Jack talked with his grandmother.

"I can't say I'm surprised Yoshi. I always knew you'd amount to something great." Jack's grandmother said.

"Yeah but now two people know who the power rangers are. The Commander is gonna be pissed." Jack replied slightly worried.

"Don't worry Jack. Your secret is safe with us." Maria said.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

Back on the sky base Jack told Taylor that his grandmother and Maria discovered his identity as a Power Ranger. However Commander Earhardt was surprisingly understanding of the situation.

"This was bound to happen eventually. I am not happy that this happened, but I am sure we can figure out something to make sure that your identities will be kept secret from the public at large." Taylor said putting her hand on Jack's shoulder. "But don't let it happen again!" Taylor Commanded and Jack nodded.


	11. Be Yourself

It was the day before Halloween and Taylor was lecturing the rangers on the finer points of teamwork. The words were all gibberish to Eddie. His mind was occupied on other things. Taylor noticed this and gave Eddie a scathing look.

"EDDIE!" She yelled, "Did you hear what I just said?"

Eddie snapped out of his trance. "Uhhh Yes Mam; of course I did." He said.

"Then what did I just say?"

"_Damn it"_ Eddie thought. He couldn't remember what she had said. He frowned and looked down at his feet.

"That's what I thought. Eddie you need to keep your mind focused. If it's not focused Radige gets the upper hand."

"I know Commander. I was thinking about why Gorax, Radige, Malice, and Toran sometimes attack separately but other times they attack together." Eddie quickly said. Inside his head he smiled. That quick witted question just saved his hide from another session of running around the base.

"Yes I understand your confusion Eddie. The Phalanx has no clear leader. Each of the top four of its Nobility, Count Radige, Prince Toran, General Gorax, and Malice all lead separate factions. I believe they all desire to control the Earth for the same purpose. However, sometimes evil people construct temporary alliances against their enemies. It is unclear what they want with our planet but I can assure you it is not good. Now go, you're dismissed." Taylor said to them.

Kerry looked over Eddie. She knew he was not contemplating Radige's strategy. He rarely did that. There was something much more pressing on his mind.

"Eddie!" She yelled over to him. She ran up to him. "Okay tell me the real story." She said, "Why are so preoccupied today?" she asked.

Eddie sighed. "Alright." He replied, "My girlfriend is coming home for Halloween. And she wants me to take her out on a date."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Kerry asked startled.

"Well yeah kinda. I mean, she went to Princeton and I stayed here. We never really broke up but I know she's going to this time."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's from this rich family they always go to places that I couldn't afford. Her parents never liked me. I was never up to their standards."

"If you just be yourself I am sure she'll be happy."

"I doubt that. I can't let her go back to all those rich Princeton guys without showing her that I am just as good as they are." Just then Jack slid over and butted into the conversation.

"So is this girl trouble I hear. Have no fear; I'll help you win this fair maiden's heart."

"You will?" Eddie asked Jack.

"Jack, are you feeling alright?" Kerry Asked.

"Perfectly fine. I just want to help my friend show his girl a good time." The two rangers looked at him shocked at what he just said. "Come on man lets go plan out this date." Jack said putting his arm around Eddie's neck and pulling him along with him. Kerry looked suspiciously at Jack. She went over to Madeline.

"Hey want to go watch a show. Jack's teaching Eddie how to date it should be fun." Madeline nodded and smiled back at Kerry. She went to follow Eddie and Jack; as they passed Jess Kerry shot a look of hate at him.

After everyone had left Jess noticed he had no one to hang with. "What is with those guys?" He asked himself. "Why am I always the one who gets burned? Madeline attacked me. What did I do?" He stood there dumbfounded.

A new Halloween Shop was selling costumes to customers. A young teenager was helping customers choose their costumes. A couple chose a witch and an executioner costume.

"Those are perfect choices. You will look very scary while sexy at the same time." The Sixteen year old boy said to the happy couple. Another couple had just dressed up as Elvira and Frankenstein. Other customers were buying up Ninja and Pirate costumes. Freddy and Jason costumes were selling as usual. The unique thing about this Halloween store was there was none of your average French maid costumes or Nurse Costumes. Most of the costumes were dark and sinister.

"These costumes are so different sir. How do you make them?" a customer asked the boy.

"Well each costume is made by a special sewing machine giving each one its unique look." He replied.

After a line of customers purchased more costumes the boy went in back where it was revealed who was making the costumes. A monster with a sewing machine for a head knitted together more costumes. Each gleamed with a magical ability. The boy smiled and grabbed more clothes to stock the shelves.

After the boy walked out, Jack, Eddie, Madeline and Kerry walked into the store.

"Now the key to winning a girl on Halloween is the right costume for her and for you." Jack said gleaming with pride. He continued into a tirade about how he won heart of three girls in his sleek Marine costume last year. Eddie interrupted him.

"I already have a costume."

"And what is your fancy costume?"

"It's a secret. I wear it every year I know she will love it."

"Alright but what about her; does she have a costume?"

"Well she told me to pick one out for her."

"Well perfect. I'll help you find the right one for her." Jack was about to look at some more costumes when the store clerk stopped him.

"Excuse me sir but I think I have the perfect costume for your friend." The boy said.

"Listen kid, I don't need your help in picking out a costume for my friend. Why don't you leave Halloween to the big boys?" Jack said to the boy who snarled silently. They looked for a while and then Jack spotted it.

"Ahh yes here's the one." He said pointing to the assassin costume. It was leather, sleek and sexy.

"Yes that's definitely it!" Eddie Exclaimed.

"Yes that was the one I was going to suggest. Shall I ring it up for you?"

"Yes of course. E-man this one's on me." Jack said pulling out his credit card and handing it to the clerk. That scene just freaked Eddie out completely. The costume was bought and the rangers left.

The next day arrived and Eddie woke up in a flash. He washed up and was ready to go. He had the entire day planned. They would go to the Halloween festival and then dinner, and end the day at a huge Halloween party. He had meticulously planned everything to impress his girl. He ran out of his dorm room so fast he forgot to put on his morpher. She was meeting him outside at noon and he had gotten their just in time. He saw her and his heart nearly stopped. She was so beautiful. Her long dark hair waved in the wind. Her brown skin shined as the sun reflected off of it. She was wearing a yellow dress. Ironically it was her favorite color.

"Hey Natalie!" He yelled out to her.

"Eddie!" She yelled back and the two embraced. They hugged but didn't kiss. Eddie walked Natalie to his car and opened the door for her. He closed it then went around and got inside.

"Ready for a night you'll never forget?" he asked.

"Yup!" she replied excited. Eddie took off his brown suit; he also had on a yellow shirt and black tie and black vest. He drove her to lunch. It was at a nearby diner they had a few sandwiches and chatted about old times. They were both laughing and having fun. Eddie was very nervous; he got up three times to go to the bathroom. He had made some very sly jokes or at least he thought he did. Many of them just confused her. The punch lines were off and he slipped up on a few and told them wrong.

Next they went to the festival. The people were dressed up in every costume. As Eddie and Natalie walked through they were amazed at the acting ability of the festival people. A Frankenstein lumbered by, walking ever so stiffly. He kept trying to grab a goblin that was laughing and playing trickster. A witch was conjuring a spell her caldron exploded as she placed each ingredient into the pot. The pot actually erupted in flames. Two sparks ignited a few trees but some Firemen quickly rushed to the scene and put it out. The Witch was not happy. She conjured a spell and turned one of them into a frog. Then Eddie saw a faint transparent being.

"Wow these special effects are great. That guy really looks like a ghost." He exclaimed and Natalie nodded in agreement.

It became night and Bug was watching the monitors. He was bored. He never liked Halloween. All of his life he had studied monsters and never desired to dress up as one. He noticed that a silent alarm went off at a local jewelry store. The Sky Base sensors showed the image of man and a woman dressed up as your stereotypical robbers in striped shirts and black pants. He panned the satellite cameras and spotted several people being attacked by ninjas. Some Pirates were looting a nearby bank they had treasure chests full of money. The city was turning into chaos. Some men dressed as police officers arrived on the scene and fought with the ninjas and pirates. Soon the Silver Guardians arrived at the scene and attempted to quell the locals.

Bug contacted the rangers. Madeline, Kerry, and Jack were secretly following Eddie and his date.

"What's up Bug?" Jack asked.

"Rangers people are going crazy everywhere. They're acting exactly like their costumes."

"What are you talking about? Its Halloween people are supposed to be acting different." Jack replied.

"Uhh Jack I think that Bug may be right. That Execution looks to be a bit too real." Madeline said pointing to the executioner who had a man trapped in a guillotine. The executioner let go of the rope and the blade began to fall. However Jack was able to grab the rope just in time to stop the execution. The executioner grabbed his large axe he attacked Jack. Jack dodged the swinging blade while he held on to the rope. Kerry and Madeline tried to the stop the man. So he attacked them. Madeline did several back flips to avoid the man swinging his axe.

Back at the sky base Taylor walked over to Bug.

"Have you been able to contact Eddie yet?" She asked with concern.

"No I haven't. He's not answering his communicator."

Taylor became frustrated. She then turned to Jess. "Jess you have to go find Eddie. Make sure he is alright." Jess nodded and Bug handed him a piece of equipment.

"Here, this will give you ability to track Eddie by his morpher." Jess took the tracker and nodded again. He walked over to his chute and jumped through; suddenly he was transported outside he was gliding through the air the tracker was around his neck. It beeped and pointed an arrow in the direction to Eddie's morpher.

Eddie was busy having fun with Natalie. They were eating dinner. Eddie was laughing but Natalie was not as enthusiastic. The Restaurant they had gone to was way too fancy for her. Eddie had insisted on ordering for her. She couldn't even pronounce the food that he ordered. She just poked and prodded at the dead snails. She felt like the Caviar was staring at her. Finally she had enough. She was about to speak up when Eddie through out his hand and knocked her drink all over her dress. Her dress was covered in Red Wine.

"Oh snap! Natalie I'm sorry! Uhh here I'll clean it up." He said getting a napkin but she stopped him.

"Eddie its ok I hate Red wine anyways."

"Then why did you order it?"

"I didn't; you did."

"Oh right." Eddie sighed. "Natalie I'm sorry. I've just been really off today. I really wanted to impress you. Guess I failed at that."

"Eddie, why did you think you had to prove something to me?"

"I just wanted to show you that I was as good as those guys at Princeton. I mean they're all rich and smart. I wanted to show you that I wasn't just the goofy guy you left in Silver Hills."

"Eddie you don't have to prove anything to me. But it has been hard. I mean we barely talk anymore. Remember we promised to call everyday."

"Yeah I know. But then we both kinda got busy."

"Yeah me especially. Princeton is very demanding. I tell you what. Let's go and change and have fun at the party. No more trying to be something you're not. Eddie Baxter I like you just the way you are."

"Deal." Eddie said calling for the check. When they got it his eyes jumped out of their sockets.

"Damn! I am going be eating Ramen for a whole month after this." He said pulling out his credit card.

They went back to Eddie's Dorm and changed. Eddie put on his costume and came out of his Dorm.

"Who's the baddest mamba jamba around? That's right SHAFT!" He said with a spin and a juke. He held the door open and closed it behind Natalie who changed. After about a half an hour Eddie opened the door to see if she was ready. Suddenly a gun was pointed at his face.

"Hey uhh. Natalie, What's going on?" Natalie didn't speak. Then Toran appeared from behind the door.

"Hello Yellow Ranger" he said. Eddie quickly looked at his wrist and noticed he forgot his morpher inside his room.

"Looking for this?" Toran said holding up Eddie's Morpher. Eddie stood there for a second. He tried to come up with a plan. "What would Shaft do?" he thought. He quickly juked his head down and hit Natalie's hand with his forearm. The gun went off and hit the wall.

"Sorry Nat, I'll make it up to you." He said as he darted for the door. He rushed out and ran for the elevator. He jumped and hit the button to close the door. He then pushed the first floor.

"After him!" Toran commanded his female assassin. The black leather assassin went down the stairs while Toran followed floating behind her.

Eddie darted out the door of his dorm. As Eddie ran down the street, Jess noticed that Eddie's morpher had moved as he flew through the sky. Jess changed course and went after the signal.

Back at the fair the other rangers were surrounded by the various creatures of All Hollow's Eve. A Frankenstein stood before them, with a werewolf and goblin. The Execution inched closer with a few ninjas at his side. The Pirates stood there too grinning at the rangers. Freddy and Jason people were ready to slice and dice them.

"Ok I think we should morph." Madeline stated.

"We can't! What if they can remember what happened? They'll know who we are." Kerry replied.

"You have a better idea? Either we morph and risk being ousted as rangers or we die." Jack stated.

The night was becoming darker. Eddie was still running. He darted over to a warehouse. He had hoped it could provide him with some cover. He needed to devise a plan and get his morpher from Toran. First he had to get Natalie out of that trance. He scoured the warehouse looking for a place where he could surprise Natalie. But he wondered how he would break the spell. Then it came to him. It was the costume. He had to get that costume off her then she would no longer be under Toran's control. Suddenly he noticed something. This entire time the Warehouse was completely dark yet he could see perfectly. He noticed it as he flipped a light switch and noticed no change in the lighting yet he could see every inch of the scene.

"Totally Awesome! I have night vision." He said to himself. He saw a ladder and began to climb it he crawled on top of the next level and positioned himself over the door. He was ready to jump on Natalie. The prospect actually intrigued him but he had to focus. Suddenly the window near him was smashed as Natalie flew through it. She attacked him. Eddie began to block Natalie's moves. He knocked the gun out of her hands. He tried to grab her costume but she caught his arm and twisted it. He dropped down and attempted to sweep her off her legs. She however did a back flip off of the second level down to the first.

Eddie turned toward Natalie; she was maneuvering towards the gun. Eddie took a deep breath and leaped form the ledge. As he flew down he grabbed Natalie and tore her costume; he rolled on this back and pushed her away. Natalie shook her head. Things were becoming clearer.

"What happened?" She asked Eddie. He ran over to her.

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" He asked concerned.

"No I'm fine but what happened? All I remember is putting on this costume. How did we get here?"

"I'll explain later. Now we have to get out here." He said leading her to the door but they were stopped by Toran.

"You're not going anywhere!" He exclaimed. Eddie put himself in front of Natalie. Suddenly Toran was hit with several blasts from the air. Jess had blasted him with his laser causing him to throw Eddie's Morpher into the air. Eddie caught it and smiled. He quickly put it on as to not arouse Natalie.

Jess landed in Front of Natalie, and Eddie. "You two get out of here now!" He exclaimed. Eddie nodded. He took Natalie away while Jess battled with Toran. Eddie made sure Natalie got back to her parents house safely.

"I have to go. I can't explain Natalie. I'm sorry." He said dashing away from the house.

"Where are you going?" She asked him as he ran away. "What happened to you Eddie Baxter?" she asked herself as she closed the door to her house. Eddie took a quick look back and then touched his morpher. "AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!"

"YELLOW OWL AVIAN POWER!" He exclaims as he launches into the air. Soon Jess joins him as they glide through the air.

"Thanks man." Eddie said.

"No problem. I need somebody on my side on this team." Jess replied. Eddie looked back at him confused.

"Is that why you saved me? Man, Kerry was right you don't understand." Eddie said as he went into a dive to save the other rangers.

"What'd I say?" Jess asked dumbfounded. He followed suit and went into a dive.

They both landed where the other rangers were battling the various costumed civilians.

"Guys you can morph! Its ok they won't remember a thing!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Well that's good to hear." Jack said.

"AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" the three of them exclaimed.

"BLUE SWALLOW AVIAN POWER!"

"BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!"

"WHITE SWAN AVIAN POWER!"

The three of them morph and all five pose ready to do battle when Toran appears with his Sewing Machine monster; He had a sewing machine for a head and his right hand was a pair of scissors. Lighting strikes as they are transported to a canyon for battle.

"ATTACK THEM Needle head!" Toran commanded to his monster.

"Right!" he growled.

"I don't think so! You're going down freak!" Jess yelled as he leaped in and attacked the monster. The monster managed to strike down Jess with his hand scissor hand he was going to strike again but Jack blasted him with his bird blaster.

"You know it's not nice to hit man when he's down." Jack said cunningly as hi spun his blaster on his finger.

"Bird Blasters fire!" Madeline and Kerry said together as they fired hitting the monster back. Jess unsheathes his sword. And he slashes the monster twice across the chest.

"WING GAUNTLET!" He yells and he leaps at the creature striking him in the center of the chest. The creature goes tumbling down the hill. On the creature's left Eddie charges him with a bolder in hand.

"Alright you freak! Nobody messes with my friends!" he yells throwing stone after stone at the creature. One last stone knocks down the creature and destroys him and as Eddie is congratulated by his teammates the spider unlatches and flashes making the monster grow.

"Avian Zords Take flight!" Jess yells. The zords rush to the scene and the ranger teleport aboard them.

"Alright Guys its time to form the MEGAZORD!" Jess says placing his control chip in his console. The other rangers do the same. The Hawk Zord Forms the Torso and connects to the Condor and the Swan legs. The Owl and Swallow zords connect the arms and the head forms.

"AVIAN MEGAZORD ONLINE!"

"LIGHTENING HAMMER!" Eddie yells as he presses a button and a hammer appears in the hand of the megazord. The zord swings the hammer and knocks the monster back.

"SKY SABER!" Jess yells as he presses a button the saber appears in the hand of the megazord and it charges up. The monster throws a needle at the megazord but the rangers bat it away. The megazord leaps into the air; it flies at the monster and slashes it destroying the monster.

Back at the Sky Base, Eddie had told Taylor of what had occurred with his date.

"So you're telling me you were so enthralled with a girl that you forgot your morpher!" She scowled.

"I would have never forgotten my morpher." Sean mumbled to himself at his helmsmen position.

"You guys have to keep you head in the game. Radige won't ever go easy on you and neither will I!" Taylor yelled.

The next day Eddie went to say goodbye to Natalie.

"So when are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"I'm sorry Nat, I can't explain."

"Is it that big a secret that you can't tell me?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but you'll just have to trust me."

"Alright then, what are we going to do about us?"

"This is kinda hard for me to say but I think we continue on as just friends."

"I agree." Eddie was slightly shocked at Natalie's words.

"But Eddie, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Next time you take girl on a date just be yourself." Natalie said hugging Eddie and ending the scene.

Next time on Power Rangers Avian Assault: For those who have been through college with terrible food and no money Ramen noodles has become a delicacy. But what happens when Ramen attacks? Find out next time on Power Ranger AVIAN ASSAULT.


	12. The Attack of the Killer Ramen

In Radig's flying fortress, Radige was having a big laugh over Toran's Halloween assault on the rangers.

"Halloween constumes!! Hahahahahahaha!" Radige cackled, "Honestly Toran, did you really believe that sewing Machine creature would defeat the rangers?" Radige let out another laugh. "You should really leave the battles to the big boys. Stop now before you get hurt Boy!" Radige let out another laugh has he left the still vacant thrown room.

The four leaders had started a competition to destroy the rangers and conquer earth. The winner would take the throne of the so called "Hades Dimension." Toran knew there was more to Radige's desire to control earth than pride. Toran looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. "Whatever Radige is planning I will be the one to take it first. This is more than just a game to me. I can finally prove I am worth something. I can finally prove that it is I who should rule Alderon, and our dimension!" He waved his hand and the mirror swirled. It showed the rangers training. It then focused on Eddie the Yellow Owl. "You, Yellow Ranger will be my first victim. You foiled my plot last time. You humiliated me! This time things will be different!"

* * *

The rangers had finished a few of their training moves. The sun was shining on them. The training was actually becoming fun. Kerry and Eddie were casually sparring with each other.

"Oh come on Eddie you can do better than that!" Kerry yelled playfully as she dodged a swing from Eddie.

"Oh yeah. You better watch out Red because I'm about to show you some real Avian power." Eddie said with a laugh as he spun around and tried to lay a kick on Kerry. She ducked and threw her leg against Eddie's shin sweeping him off the ground. Eddie fell to the ground and groaned. Kerry walked over to him and extended her hand.

"You ok?" She Asked. Eddie slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine." Eddie said with an angry look.

"Oh come on Eddie. What? You pissed you got shown up by a girl?"

"That was a cheap shot and you know it. I'd like to see you try it again."

"Oh really? Ha! It would just be too easy to beat you Freshman."

"Kerry! EDDIE! Leave the squabbling at home children!" Taylor said sternly. Taylor was standing by four vehicles that had just been driven up to the training area. "I have new toys for you guys." Taylor said motioning to the vehicles. "These are your Avian Assault vehicles." Taylor motioned toward the Black motorcycle. "Jack this is you Condor Cycle. It reach speeds up to 200 Miles per hour and is composed of Titanium Alloy. The engine has little extra kick allowing you easily knock down your enemies." She waves her hand over a blue motorcycle. "Madeline, this is Swallow Speedster. It has the same design as Jack's cycle only yours has the added bonus of turbo shocks. This will allow you to utilize you Agility in conjunction with the Speedster attacking your enemy with high flying jumps and laser blasts." Taylor walks over a Red Dunebuggy. "Jess, this is your Hawk Hopper."

"Hawk Hopper? You can't be serious!" Jess shouted.

"Don't let the name fool you. This roadster is mounted with a rotating gantlet laser. Each blaster on the laser fires a different burst of energy. It's designed to work with your keen eyesight to hit the enemy where it hurts the most."

"Commander, this is a great sales pitch you're giving for these new toys but I only see one vehicle left and two rangers. I know I'm not that great at math but what's the deal?" Eddie Asked.

"I'm glad you asked Eddie. This Avian Assault Rover has been designed for both you and Kerry to operate together." Taylor said

"WHAT?!?!" Kerry and Eddie both exclaimed.

"One of you will drive the vehicle, while the other operates the laser turret."

Eddie and Kerry walk up to the Rover and examine the vehicle.

"I guess we should just make the best of a bad situation." Eddie remarked.

"Yeah your right. So who gets to drive?" Kerry asked Taylor.

"Well that is something you two will have to decide between yourselves. You have to figure out who is the best person to drive and who is best person to operate the laser." Taylor answered.

"Well I should definitely drive." Eddie interjected.

"What makes you think that? Why shouldn't I drive?" Kerry asked annoyed.

"Oh please. I am such a better driver than you. It's obvious why I should be the driver."

"Fine I'll just operate the gun turret."

"How come you get to operate the laser?"

"Well I am obviously a better shot than you and you just said you wanted to drive."

"No I didn't I just said I was a better driver than you so I should drive but maybe I am the better shot."

As Kerry and Eddie continue their argument Taylor steps in between them and shoves them apart.

"Kerry, Eddie! You two are supposed to be apart of a team. I figured the two of you would work well together, but if you can't figure out who is the best for which position then I will just have to relinquish your vehicle privileges. Do you want that?"

"No…." They both say simultaneously.

"Good. The rest of you are dismissed. Kerry and Eddie I want you two to figure out a solution to this problem by the end of today. Understood?"

"Yes mam.." They both say.

After the rest of the team leaves Kerry and Eddie are the only ones left at the training area.

"So how exactly we going to decide this?" Kerry asked.

"Well, I suggest we make this competition."

"Ok then what do you suggest?"

"I know jus the place. You can drive us there."

"How come you don't want to drive?"

"I don't want to tire myself out. I want to be fresh so I show you what a true driver looks like."

Kerry roles her eyes as she steps into the Rover. Eddie gets in the passenger side. The two of them drive off toward a go cart track and shooting range, the area where the competition will take place. Unbeknownst to them, Toran was tracking them. He was planning his attack. Their little competition inspired him. A rift between the rangers was developing and he was going to widen the gap.

Kerry and Eddie arrived at the Go Cart track. It seemed they were the only two there. Eddie bought two tickets for the Go Carts. He gave one to Kerry.

"This is how we will decide who the better driver is. Whoever wins the race will drive the rover." Eddie stated.

"Alright you're on!" Kerry Exclaimed. Kerry and Eddie hoped into the cars and put on their seat belts and the helmets provided. The attendant pressed the green button. The lights went from Red to Yellow and finally green. Kerry and Eddie hit the gas and raced around the track. They swerved through the track racing side by side. The attended peered at the racers as they whirled around the track. He held up his arm to reveal a wrist band; he pressed a button on it. As Kerry and Eddie moved closer together the competition got heated. Eddie scraped up against Kerry's back left wheel. Suddenly it blew out sending sparks all around the track. The blown tire slowed Kerry to a halt and Eddie crossed the finish line with a large smile on his face. Eddie makes his victory Lap and then he got out of his cart and walked over to Kerry who had already stormed out of hers.

"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed.

"Did What?" Eddie asked.

"You sideswiped me and blew out my tire!"

"What?! I barely touched you. Don't be a sore loser!"

"That was such an unfair race. We need to settle this, another way. And I know just the way."

Kerry led Eddie to the skeet shooting range.

"This is where we will decide who the better shot is. My dad and Grandfather taught me this back in Arizona. It tests your concentration, your flexibility and your ability to hit a small moving target."

"Alright fine. You get the first shot Kerry." Eddie said.

"Alright, I'll show how it's done." Kerry said as she had the operator set up her shot. She aimed her rifle.

"PULL!" She exclaimed as she watched the small disc launch. She followed the target with her rifle and fired. The disc shattered into several shards of clay. Dust fell to the ground. Kerry smiled. She reloaded the gun and handed it to Eddie.

"Your turn Freshman." She said confidently. Eddie grunted and snatched the gun. He hoisted it up and aimed.

"PULL!" He exclaimed. Another disc was launched into the air. As the disc was whizzing through the air, the operator pulled back his sleeve and pressed a button on his wrist controller. Eddie pulled the trigger but the gun exploded in a puff of black smoke. The gun power covered Eddie's face and head. Eddie coughed, Kerry Laughed.

"You gave me a rigged gun." Eddie complained as he dusted himself off.

"Hey we can try again if you want." Kerry replied.

"I'm tired of this. I'm going home. I can't believe the commander would want me to team with you."

"Maybe she wanted you to learn something about maturity."

"You Mature?!?!" Eddie exclaimed. "Don't make me laugh." Eddie said as he walked back to the Rover. Kerry followed they drove back to the training area and then stormed off in opposite directions.

Toran followed them and smiled at his work. His plan was working perfectly. He just needed a monster to seal the deal. He followed Eddie back to his dorm room. Eddie decided to make himself some dinner. He grabbed a pot and grabbed a couple of packages of Ramen Noodles. He went to the Kitchen area of his floor. He placed the pot on the stove and dumped the noodles into the steaming pot of water. Toran peered through the window of the 7th floor. The food that Eddie was cooking interested him. It gave him a fiendish idea. He summoned a bio changer spider. Its legs wiggled in his hands. Eddie turned to wave to a friend as he passed by. Toran took the opportunity to place the spider in the pot with the noodles. The pot bubbled and let off more steam. It began to morph and grow. Eddie turned to the see a giant cup of Ramen step out of the pot of water and tower over him.

"Ok didn't see that coming." Eddie said as he dashed out of the Kitchen area and down the stairs. The ramen monster lumbered after him, swinging his fork and knife arms wildly. Eddie bumped into Kerry as he ran out of the building.

"Eddie What the Hell!" Kerry asked irritated. Eddie began to catch his breath as he collapsed in front of her. He pointed behind him.

"m….m…. Monster!" He yelled. Kerry looked behind Eddie to see a giant cup of Ramen with noodles hanging out of its head. It had buckteeth and nasty grin. Before Eddie and Kerry could Morph the creature lunged its two long noodles at them. They wrapped around the two rangers and pulled them inside the cup of ramen. Kerry and Eddie were now inside the monster.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack and Maria were on their second date. After the training had been finished for the day, Jack sat and thought what he should do for the day. Maria was the first thing that came to mind. Jack was quite surprised at this. He couldn't believe that the girl his grandmother randomly ran into on the bus would be the first girl he connected with in a long time. They were sitting at a table in a night club. Jack was wearing a black button shirt and some gray slacks. Maria was in a beautiful black dress. She had taken a sip of her martini when she looked at Jack. He was staring at her. He didn't even flinch. She smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a smile.

"You." He answered, "And how amazing it is that my grandmother would just randomly run across a woman like you. It almost seems too good to be true."

"I know what you mean. It has to be fate."

"I really never believed in fate. Although I just might change my mind now." Jack touched Maria's hand then suddenly his communicator beeped and Bug appeared in a holographic image that shined out of his gem. He quickly put his hand over his communicator and smiled at Maria.

"I guess we don't get finish our date again huh?" she asked.

"I'll be right back. I am sure it's nothing. Stay here." He said to her as he dashed off to the backroom.

"Bug this is a really bad time." He said to the hologram, "and what the hell is with popping out of my morpher?"

"It's a new feature. Do you like it?" Bug asked eagerly.

"Yeah it's great. Look I really need to get back to my date. So I'll just…." Jack was interrupted.

"Sorry can't let you do that Jack. There's a monster on the rampage in the city. The commander thinks one of members the Royal house is trying to lure you out. Commander Earhardt wants you to investigate it. I'll contact the others. They'll meet you there as soon as possible."

Jack sighed. "Fine. I'm on my way." Jack walked back over to the table and saw Maria already paying the bill. "What are you doing?"

"I know duty calls Jack. Don't worry. Call me when you're done. I know your job will keep you busy but I hope we can pick this up at a later time."

"Yeah me too. Thanks Maria." Jack said.

"Go don't worry about me. A cab is already on its way to pick me up I'll be fine."

Jack smile at her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he dashed out the door. He went into a back alley behind the club. He pressed the button on his morpher.

"AVIAN POWER, TAKE FLIGHT!" He yelled. "BLACK CONDOR AVIAN POWER!" He pressed another button his morpher and his Condor cycle flew to him. He hopped on it and rode toward the center of the city. As he rode he saw the monster walking through the city. He watched as civilians fled for their lives. He noticed Prince Toran was hovering right next to the monster. Jack contacted Taylor.

"Commander, its Toran. He's the attacking the city. What do you want me to do?" Jack said to his communicator.

"I know!" Toran shouted. "How about you be destroyed!" He yelled as he commanded his monster to attack Jack.

"Guess I shouldn't have stayed out in the open where I could be seen. Oh well live and learn." Jack revved up his cycle and charged toward Toran and his creature.

* * *

Madeline was laying in her sleeping bag on Kerry's form floor when she heard on knock on the door. She opened it to find Jess standing on the other side.

"Hey Jess. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was kind of hoping. We could talk. It's kind of lonely in that big apartment without you."

Just then their communicators beeped and Bug appeared in a holographic image. "Bug how'd you do that?" Madeline asked.

"No time for pleasantries Madeline. You and Jess need to get to the center of the city right away. Jack is in trouble and I haven't been able to raise Kerry and Eddie."

"Ok we'll be there as soon as we can." Madeline answered. She looked at Jess. "Guess we'll have to take a rain check on that talk because we have a date with monster."

"Dammit Madeline! I want to fix this! Can't we talk for a second?!" Jess blurted out.

"Didn't you hear Bug? Our friends are in trouble. Stop thinking about what you want for one second and let's help our friends!"

"Fine." Jess said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"AVIAN POWER, TAKE FLIGHT!" They say together.

"BLUE SWALLOW, AVIAN POWER!"

"RED HAWK, AVIAN POWER!"

* * *

Sparks fly as Jack was knocked off of his cycle. He rolled on the ground. He clutched his chest as the Monster stalked toward him. Explosions rang out around the monster. The monster attempted to protect itself by covering its face. Madeline and Jess rode in their Assault vehicles toward the monster. They stopped near Jack who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Nice of you guys to show up. Where's Kerry and Eddie?" Jack asked.

"We don't know. The commander hasn't been able to contact them." Madeline answered

"Great. That's just great." Jack said with frustration.

Back on the sky base Taylor and the crew were monitoring the fight and trying to contact Kerry and Eddie. "Theresa, have you been able to contact them yet?"

"No commander. I their communicators are working but they are not answering."

"It appears that our signal is being jammed." Jason said walking over to Taylor. "Commander, I detected two heat signatures inside the monster. I cross referenced them with Kerry and Eddie's power signatures and they are a match. Kerry and Eddie seem to have been captured by the Ramen monster."

"Huh. Figures." Theresa snapped. Taylor shot a look at Theresa then contacted Jess.

"Jess, Kerry and Eddie are inside the monster. You have to find a way to free them before you can destroy the monster."

"Well that's just great. If things weren't bad enough, now we have save Kerry and Eddie before we can destroy the monster." Jess exclaimed.

Madeline sighed in disgust. "Well then that's what we will do alright!" She yelled.

"Hey save it for the monster blue. He's the one you should get angry at." Jack suggested.

Just as Madeline was about to acknowledge Jack statement she was attacked by the monster. It hit each of them with a strike from its fork arm. It then cut them down with its knife arm. The three rangers were sent flying across the park. Madeline hit a bench and Jack and Jess landed in a fountain.

"Stronger then he looks isn't he?" Jack said and Madeline and Jess nodded.

"Any ideas?" Jess asked.

"Hey you're the leader. Isn't it your job to come up with ideas?" Jack shot back.

"I would if had any idea how to fight a giant tub of ramen noodles." Jess replied.

"Well, he's got to have weakness right?" Madeline pointed out.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"Don't they always?"

* * *

While the battle raged Kerry and Eddie had their own battle inside the monster.

"Oh so this is my fault?!" Eddie exclaimed

"Yes it is your fault! If it hadn't been for your antics…" Kerry was interrupted.

"My antics?! You are just as responsible as I am!" Eddie exclaimed.

Kerry sighed. "You're right." She said reluctantly.

"I am?" Eddie questioned confused.

"If we hadn't been fighting against each other we would be in this situation."

"Oh I am right. But you're right to. I did stat this."

"But I was the one who continued it. Either one of us could have stopped this hair brained competition."

"Well then we are still in trouble. How do we get out of here?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it? If only we could only get through to the other rangers."

* * *

Suddenly the monster began to slow. It began to wheeze and grow sluggish. It took several deep breaths.

"What the hell's going on?" Jack asked.

"He looks like he's getting tired." Jess said.

"You're right." Madeline said then she spotted a tin tea kettle. It was floating over toward the monster. His top opened and the water poured inside on Kerry and Eddie.

"That's it!" Madeline exclaimed. "The water is the source of his energy."

"Yeah so how does that help us?" Jack asked.

"Maybe if we cut a hole in him causing the water to pour he will loose enough energy for Kerry and Eddie to escape." Jess said.

"There ya go leader. You've got it." Jack exclaimed as he and the others charged the creature. Jess and Jack attacked the creature at the sides with their swords. The Ramen monster blocked their blows with its utensils. Madeline used her agility to leap over the top of the monster. She landed behind it. She swung her sword horizontally; the blade sliced into the monster's back tearing it open. Water began to pour out. Madeline then raised her sword and made a vertical cut into the monster that intersected with the first slice. This opened up a larger tear causing more water to pour out along with Kerry and Eddie. They tumbled out of the monster. The Monster quickly turned around and swatted Madeline away. Jess and Jack ran over to the protect them. The Monster called for its tea kettle and it poured more water into the top of the monster causing it to heal.

"Kerry, Eddie you're Free!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks guys." Eddie said.

"Now let's kick this noodle out this monster." Jess exclaimed he then got an odd look from his team. "Uhh sorry, moment of weakness, let's just kick his butt."

"Please allow us." Eddie said "We have a little score to settle."

"Right Eddie. Let's FLY!" Kerry exclaimed

"AVIAN POWER, TAKE FLIGHT!" They exclaimed together.

"WHITE SWAN, AVIAN POWER!"

"YELLOW OWL, AVIAN POWER!"

"Kerry, I understand why the commander gave us the rover she wanted us to work together as a team to defeat this monster. You should be the one to drive. If I hadn't of played dirty then you probably would have won that race. You're the better driver."

"Thanks Eddie. So the gun turret is yours. I always believed you were better with a pistol than I was. I just didn't want to admit it."

"No problem. Avian Assault Rover online!"

The Avian Assault Rover appeared. Kerry and Eddie leapt into the rover. Eddie landed in the gun turret. The Rover charged the monster. It fired lasers from its eyes. Kerry dodged the blasts. Eddie returned fire. He hit the monster directly on his bio changing spider that was stuck in its side. The monster exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Nice work rangers." Taylor said from their communicators.

"Now there's just one more thing to do." Eddie said.

The rangers followed him back to his dorm room. He started handing them boxes of ramen.

"What do you want us to with this stuff Eddie?" Jess asked.

"Throw it all away. After being inside a tub of Ramen, I am never eating ramen noodles again!" Eddie exclaimed. The rangers laughed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but I plan on hammering out a two part episode this week. And then I'll write one more. Then I'll take a brake and work out the rest of the season while I start another fanfic story for awhile. 


	13. Respect Pt1

Jess put down his glass of Sam Adams Winter Lager. He shoved it toward the barkeep for another but the bartender pushed him a glass of water instead.

"Sorry mate you need to flush out what you've already drank. Now drink up you've got a few hours before you'll be sober enough to walk out of here." The bartender said.

"What do you know who I am? Do you know what I have done for this damn city? I get no appreciation around here. My girl dumps me. My team puts me down every chance they get. If it wasn't for me you'd all be dead!" Jess belted out as he slammed his fist on the bar.

"Sure kid. Sure. You've saved the world over a dozen times. Yeah we've all heard it. Every time you come in here you're complaining about your girl or you so called 'friends.' My advice to you son is get a new girl and get some new friends." The Bartender said with frustration.

Jess shot up from his chair. Fire was burning in his eyes. With a slurred sentence he ordered another drink but the barkeep refused again. The bartender called for the bouncers at the front of bar to throw Jess out before he did something he would regret. Jess wouldn't leave willingly. Just then Jack strolled over to Jess and grabbed his arm.

"Come on fearless leader. They're not worth it man." He said as he tugged on his arm. Jess shrugged him off.

"Piss off Jack! I don't need your help."

"You sure about that chief? You've already pissed off everyone on the team. You sure you want to get thrown in jail too?"

"What do you know about it? You walking around all cool with your new woman. How do you know what I want?"

"I know you're smarter than this man." Jack waved off security and assured them he would take care of the drunken ranger.

Jess and Jack walked outside back toward Jess' apartment.

"Fine we're outside now. Now just go away before I make you go away!"

"You've got some serious problems man. Why do you have to constantly treat people like you do?"

"You don't know me. What gives you the right to judge me?"

"I am only judging what I see before my eyes." Jack stated as Jess took a drunken swing at him. Jack ducked and then sighed as Jess hit the ground.

Jack just walked away. He felt it was hopeless to try and change Jess. He wasn't going to change easily. He had always been this way. He had always ruined every relationship he had but treated those who loved him like crap. His parents threw him out of the house when he was eighteen. Once they knew it was legal he was gone. He hadn't seen them in five years. Every bridge he had in his old life was burned. Through his journey he finally met someone who took the abuse he dealt out. Madeline was a unique woman. She had the ability to shrug off everything Jess through at her. Jess never laid a finger on her yet there were many emotional scares. Madeline believed she could change him. He just needed a friend to stand by him or so she thought. Until she met Kerry she never considered ending her relationship with Jess. Then when Malice's spell of hatred consumed her she finally realized what she had been keeping inside all this time. Jess never understood the pain he caused others or the pain he caused on himself. He had no one. There was no one left to abuse. Recently, it has just turned to depression. If he wasn't lashing out at the team he was just staring into an empty glass of beer. No one even cared to attempt to help him. When they did try, they gave up quickly.

* * *

Jess stood on the roof of his high rise complex. The wind whipped across his clothes. He walked over to ledge. He stood there for a second. He wasn't going to jump he was just going to look over the abyss that was his life and see what it was like on the other side. He sat down on the ledge and closed his eyes. He felt the wind across his face. The door to the roof opened and Madeline walked out. She sat down next to him her feet dangled over the edge. Jess knew it was her.

"What do you want? Have you come to lecture me too?" He asked in anger.

"I've come because I worried about you Jess."

"You broke up with me remember? Why should you care any more what happens to me?"

"Jess I am still you're friend. Even though I am not your girlfriend anymore, I still care about you."

"If you cared about me you'd still be with me. Now go away. I'd rather not talk right now."

"That's your problem Jess. It's always about what you want. For two years I took that crap from you. I'm not going to do it anymore. Jess you have to stop pushing people away. You're always angry at the world yet what has the world ever done to you?" Madeline turned Jess toward her. "Now you're destroying yourself because there's no one left for you to attack but yourself. If you just consider the feelings of others for one second you would see why I attacked you. You would understand why the other rangers hate you. I never said anything before but that doesn't mean I didn't hear what you said. I know you told that officer he could have me when you were done with me. You thought I wasn't listening but I was. It hurt me. Then when I went to bring you back to the team you talked down to me. You made me feel like nothing. At some level I am glad I was put under that spell. It made realize what kind of person you are. It's not too late Jess; you can still change."

"Can I? Can I really? I don't think so Madeline. I've been like this my whole life. I won't change. It's too late for that."

"It's never too late Jess. You've been given a gift. You have a second chance. You can start fresh. You're a power ranger now. You have the power to do good. You shouldn't waste that ability."

* * *

As Jess and Madeline continued to talk, Jack and Maria were on their third date. Maria had dragged Jack to the carnival. They had ridden the Ferris wheel. It stopped at the top just like Maria wanted it to. They kissed for the first time. Jack just wanted time to stop. He hated himself for thinking of such a cliché but it was true. The kiss was tremendous. Maria had her camera with her. She wanted to remember every moment. She begged and pleaded with Jack to take his picture but every time she asked he refused. Jack hated having his picture taken. He hated it ever since his mom would use to dress him up in the most hideous costumes for family photos. Maria began to take pictures of the things around them. Several people had walked through the pictures as they often do. Maria would turn Jack in a different direction just as those stray people disappeared. After the camera had taken their picture the people would just vanish into thin air. Jack never noticed this. He was concentrating on Maria.

* * *

On the Sky Base Bug began to detect the mysterious disappearances of people all over the city. It wasn't just at the fair grounds. Where a picture was taken the person in the picture would vanish. Taylor had called for Kerry and Eddie. She had begun to explain to them the situation.

"Kerry, Eddie, I need you two to investigate these disappearances. We suspect one of the Royal House is involved. It's up to you to figure out what their plan is. The highest concentration of disappearances has been coming from the fair grounds. You should start your search there. Look for any suspicious activity."

"The carnival? SWEET! I mean Yes mam!" Eddie said quickly correcting himself.

"We will figure out what's causing this. You can count on that." Kerry said with confidence. Taylor had a suspect in mind. She knew of a similar incident when she was a power ranger. Camera org had taken her picture and she had disappeared. She was separated from her body. It some of the most intense fear she ever felt as a ranger. It was also the scene of her first interaction with Cole's type of leadership. She had always done things a certain way. That way was very structured. When insulted her ranger rulebook it destroyed that structure. She had made a mistake and it almost cost her, the life she cherished. Had it not been for Cole's quick thinking, she would have never gotten her body back. She did not want to make that mistake again. This time she would make sure that the rangers would get this monster before it got them.

Kerry and Eddie went to fair grounds and began to scan the areas where people had vanished. The device that bug had given them hadn't picked up any cellular residue. It was if the person had never stood there. There weren't many people left at the fair. People were being frightened by their friends and family suddenly vanishing before their eyes. Kerry and Eddie tried to ask some questions of the patrons who were their selling food or hosting games. They all had told the same story. A person would take a picture and then the person in the picture would suddenly just vanish.

Kerry spotted Jack and Maria having a great time at the fair while others began leaving. It was like those two were in their own little world. Kerry got suspicious. Maria was carrying a camera. Kerry decided to follow the two love birds. She hid behind the gaming areas and watched Jack and Maria. Maria kept begging Jack for a picture but Jack would refuse. Maria seemed to want a picture with him really badly Kerry thought.

As Kerry was about to follow Jack and Maria around the corner, thralls appeared and charged at her. She blocked a few kicks and delivered one of her own. She slid through the legs of a thrall and then kicked him in the butt. He went flying into another. A thrall was able to land a punch on her and send her across the field. She rolled on the ground. She wiped the blood from her lip. The cut quickly healed as she dashed at the thralls. She leaped forward in a bicycle kick driving a thrall into the ground. She spins around on her left leg and drives her right foot into the head of another.

* * *

Radige was observing the situation on his flying fortress. He waved his hand as the mirror showed him Kerry battling the thralls.

"It seems Malice's plan was almost thwarted by the White Ranger. It won't be long now her cover will surely be blown." Radige commented.

"And rightly so. We should be attacking these rangers head on rather then playing these incessant mind games that Malice and Toran play. Look at her fooling around with that playboy. It sickens me. The black ranger is not worthy of her company. He should be destroyed for his insolence." Gorax said while he stood watch with his arms crossed.

"My, My, General. Are you jealous? A cyborg with a heart how sweet." Radige laughed.

"Hold your tongue Radige. I do not feel your petty mortal emotions. I am built from cold steel. Emotions do not confuse my circuitry. It is obvious you enjoy these mind games but I want to defeat the rangers. And I will do so." Gorax said as he teleported to join the fight.

"Foolish general. He has no idea what I am planning. His frontal assault will fail. Malice's plan to capture the rangers will fail. I have a much better plan in the works. It will definitely be a very explosive new year for the Power Rangers! Hahahahaha!" Radige laughed.

* * *

Kerry dealt another kick to the stomach of a Thrall when she was attacked gorax and his shoulder laser rifle. She rolled to her right.

"Guess all the guests have arrived and its time to change into costume. AVIAN POWER TAKE FLIGHT!" Kerry quickly morphed as more shots. She unsheathed her sword and went at Gorax. He blocked her slash and knocked her to the side. Suddenly Eddie leaped in with a kick to Gorax. Thralls surrounded Gorax and he got back to his feet.

"Miss Me?" Eddie asked.

"Oh Of Course." Kerry exclaimed.

While Kerry and Eddie were battling, Taylor contacted Jack. He knew what he had to do. He kiss Maria goodbye and went to go help the other rangers. Maria slipped her camera into Jack's pocket before he dashed off. Jack morphed and attacked Gorax slashing him with his sword.

"Ahh Black Ranger, I was hoping you would show up. Now I can destroy you! You will fall by my hand Black Ranger." Gorax exclaimed.

"Geez Jack, What did you do to piss him off?" Eddie asked

"Hell if I know." Jack Shrugged as the they dodged a blast from Gorax's laser.

* * *

As the battle was raging Madeline continued to talk to Jess. She persisted in her self proclaimed mission. She knew in Jess's heart was the soul of a great man. All he had to do was bring it to the surface. Jess refused to believe it.

"I'm not going to change Madeline. I've tried before. I can't change. All my life, I've been the only person I could count on. That's why I treat people the way they I do. It saves me the time of making a friend just to have them betray me."

"Jess you can count on me. I will always be there for you."

"But you left me Madeline. You broke up with me. How is that not betraying me like everyone else in my life?"

"Will you listen to yourself? You are looking out for number one. It's all about you. I wish I didn't have to keep saying it but you have think about other people at some point in your life. I didn't leave you because I don't love you Jess. I left you for the good of the team. If I stayed with you, I would put the team at risk. I would put my friends at risk because I could lash out against you again. I am still vulnerable to Malice's spell because I still harbor some resentment toward you but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"So you do love me then?" Jess asked anxiously.

"Yes Jess I love you." Madeline exclaimed, "That's I stayed with you for so long."

All Jess could do was stand there speechless until his communicator beeped.

"Yes Commander?" Madeline asked. Taylor told them the other rangers were under attack and they needed to go help. Madeline nodded and turned toward Jess.

"Are you coming?" She asked

"Madi I…." Jess didn't finish his sentence.

"Look Jess, I'm going to help OUR friends. You can follow or you can stay here and sulk its up to you." Madeline said as she belted out her morphing call and leaped into the sky. Jess sighed and went after her.

* * *

As Maria walked down a corridor of her apartment building a faint figure appeared before her. It was Radige; startled she tried to run. But he vanished and appeared in front of her again.

"Drop the act Malice. No one is here. I know it's you." Radige said.

"What… How did you know?" Malice asked.

"Oh please, it was such a simple disguise. I am surprised the black ranger hasn't seen through your disguise."

"Maybe it's just because I am a good actor."

"Or perhaps is your beauty that makes all the boys knock on your door? But it appears one ranger isn't fooled by your innocent demeanor."

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Ranger saw you with the Black Ranger. She knows your secret or at least she suspects that you are not what you seem. Looks like your plan is about to unravel just like Toran's."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I'll succeed?"

"If you do succeed you will owe me. If you don't, we are no better off. Now go before your plan is completely destroyed."

* * *

Jess and Madeline appeared at the scene and a few minutes after the Camera Monster appeared and attacked them. Malice had walked on to the scene as well. However she was hidden in the shadows. This had confirmed Taylor's fear. It was a monster similar to Cameraorg. The only difference seemed to be a hint of red in the monster's body color.

"Rangers stay out of the way of its lens." Taylor warned.

"Easier said then done commander." Jess answered back.

The rangers attacked the monster but were blasted back by Gorax's lasers.

"Did you forget about me rangers?" he asked cunningly.

"This isn't working guys we need a plan." Kerry commented.

"Listen, I think we should make a tactical retreat. Maybe we can lure the camera monster out of the city and then ambush him?" Eddie suggested. The other rangers were shocked at how smart his plan sounded. "What? HEY! Sometimes I have a good idea!" He exclaimed.

"I say let's do it. Time to fly rangers." Jess said leaping into the air. The other rangers followed. The Camera monster dashed after them. He attempted to blast them out of the sky. He failed to hit them. The Camera monster trekked into the outskirts of the city. The rangers lay wait in the hills. The creature searched for them but found nothing. It stood in the middle of the ambush area.

"Ready guys?" Jess asked the others.

"Ready." They whispered.

"NOW!" Jess ordered and they attacked. They fired their lasers and hit the monster. He was knocked down and rolled across the sand and stones. Kerry jumped at the monster but her leg was caught by Malice's whip. Malice pulled her down and Kerry hit the ground hard. Malice energized her whip and struck Kerry to the ground. Her suit tore and she was de-morphed. She breathed heavily as Malice walked closer toward her.

"KERRY!" Eddie shouted but thralls appeared and prevented him from getting to her. Suddenly Madeline tackled Malice.

"WING GAUNLET!" She yelled as her gauntlet appeared on her arm. She leaped at Malice and struck her. She was sent flying.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND BITCH!" Madeline exclaimed. She turned around only to see the camera monster point its lens at crouched Kerry. Her leg was badly injured and still healing she could move away in time. The monster zapped her with its camera. She covered her face and faded away. She appeared in Malice's photo album.

"KERRY NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Madeline Yelled.

"Now for the rest of you!" Malice exclaimed.

"Rangers I am getting you out of there." Taylor said as she teleported the rangers back to the sky base.

"Commander you have to send up back. We have to save Kerry." Madeline said panicked.

"No I can't risk another one of you getting captured. I have some information on this monster that will help you fight it."

"Alright guys POWER DOWN!" Jess said as they all de-morphed.

Taylor led them over to the screen. As they walked Jack took his hands out of his pockets. Doing so forced the camera in his pocket out and it fell on the floor. The camera was light so no heard it fall. It was just a disposable camera. As Taylor took the rangers over to the monitors it just laid their on the floor. The rangers had no idea what a simple disposable camera could do but they were about to find out.

TO BE CONTINUED……..


End file.
